Wasn't planned
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Natasha finds out something she didn't think was possible and suddenly her world is turned upside down. Things she never bothered to plan for were suddenly coming to life and with someone she didn't think she'd ever have at her side.
1. Prologue

**Wasn't planned**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

"WHAT?!" Natasha Romanoff shouted as she jumped off the medical table she'd been sitting on. She was so tempted to grab her gun and point it at the physician. Fear of being shot and killed usually got many people to confess.

"The results came back positive, Agent Romanoff." The doctor declared as he hid behind his metal clipboard.

"How is that possible?!" Natasha demanded. "It can't be possible."

"I don't know how it's possible." the doctor stammered in fear. "But all of your lab and blood work say that the test was positive."

Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. Only a few weeks ago, she had started feeling sick to her stomach. She had started feeling sick in the morning, throwing up a few times, lost her appetite and felt like she was gaining a few pounds.

Two weeks ago, she came to the SHIELD medical wing to see if the doctors could figure out what was wrong with her.

What she heard as an answer was something she didn't believe would ever happen to her.

She was pregnant.

"Doctor, there is no way that this can be right." Natasha said, calming her tone so the doctor could think clearly without fear.

"We ran the test multiple times, Agent Romanoff. Every time it came back positive. It would explain all of your symptoms. From what the tests say, you're about six weeks along."

Natasha felt her eyes go wide. Six weeks?!

"Doctor, I haven't had sex during that time. How in the world could I be pregnant if I didn't have sex?"

"Was there anything that happened during that time that seemed out of the ordinary and you noticed these symptons a short time after?"

"Nothing." Natasha answered. "I didn't have any missions or anything."

"Your files say that the only thing related to SHIELD you had during that time was your physical."

"Usual routine along with immunizations."

The doctor looked at Natasha at the mention of shots.

"Agent Romanoff, your last physical didn't call for any shots."

Natasha felt anger suddenly rise inside her. But still, that didn't answer how someone knew that they could sneak in something that would allow this to happen. That brought up other questions.

Who did it? Why?

Also, who was the father?

"Do...do you know who the father is?" she dared to ask.

"Yes." the doctor answered. "The labs show that the genetics used were from..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha was walking her normal pace but she felt like she was going slower than a snail or sloth. Luckily, she had forced the doctor into promising that only Fury could be the only other person to know of her condition or else his position would suddenly be available overnight.

She couldn't believe that she's pregnant. She was even more shocked to find out who the 'father' of the baby was.

Natasha wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the man that she was going to have his child because she didn't know what his reaction would be. Although she did have a good idea of what it might be.

But she would worry about that later. Right now, she had Fury to talk to about the whole situation. She knew that he was going to make her take it easy and part of her didn't want that.

But the other, stronger, part was telling her that she needed to put the life growing inside of her before anything else.

Natasha lightly sighed as she came to Fury's office.

She was just six weeks along and she knew that the rest of the time was just going to be chaotic.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

True to her belief, Fury had right away put Natasha on different roations. She stated that she could still carry out her normal duties but she soon agreed that she couldn't put the life of her child on the line because she wanted to prove that she could still do all of the things she could do before.

Fury had even asked her if she was going to tell the father that she's currently expecting. She only said that she would think about it and let him know.

And just like that, Natasha was on limited duty and during her last two months she would be on leave. She wouldn't be allowed back until two months after the baby would be born. An extra two weeks added onto normal maternity leave.

She was planning on staying on the Helicarrier as long as she could in hopes of avoiding the rest of the Avengers and the genetic baby daddy. She still wasn't sure if she was going to tell them and him.

She was very tempted to go to one of her hidden safe houses and stay there until she had her baby. But she couldn't stay away for that amount of time. It would bring up too many questions if she did something like that.

Besides, she was sure that they would find out what was wrong with her sooner or later. Someone, probably Coulson, would let something slip.

Because of that, Natasha was now faced with the choice of telling the father now or later. She knew it would be better to tell him right away but she still was hesitant to do it.

After all, he was the last person that she would be seen with.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha walked into the gym in time to see Clint being hauled straight up into the air.

"Have mercy!" The archer pleaded before he was tossed flat onto his back, the air completley knocked out of him.

"Excellent method, Steve." Natasha mused as the said captain used a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"Thank you." Steve said with a small smile as Clint groaned. "A move that favored by Phillips when some of the other soldiers were getting a little out of hand. Sent me in to show them manners."

"I bet it worked." Natasha said.

"I can vouch for that." Clint muttered as he crawled toward the edge of the ring and fell out.

"After you lick your wounds, meet me later. Got some information." Natasha said.

"When I can breath again." Clint muttered as he crawled away on all fours.

"Going on a mission?" Steve asked as he climbed out of the ring.

"Something like that. Details are a little...classified."

"Fury is coming up wiht the strangest things for us." Steve said.

_Fury. Right. If only it were as simple as the director sending us on another stupid mission._ Natasha thought.

"Well, whatever it is, good luck with it." Steve said.

"Thanks." Natasha said before the soldier made his way toward the locker room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You're what?!" Clint shouted before getting punched on the arm.

"Keep it down!" Natasha ordered. "You're the only one beisdes Fury and the doctor that know about this and I want to keep it that way for a little while longer."

"How?" Clint asked as he rubbed his arm. "I thought you were the kind to not want kids."

"I got slipped something during my last physical." Natasha explained as she sat down.

"You got slipped something that got your pregnant?"

"Fury's looking into it right now."

"You're keeping the baby though. Right?"

"Of course I am." Natasha answered. "There's no way that I would do something like kill the baby before it's even born."

"Do...do you know who the 'father' is?" Clint asked a little nervously. He could only imagine how Natasha was feeling if she already knows who the father of her child is.

"Yes." she answered. "But I'm keeping that to myself for a while longer. At least until I can find the right time to tell him."

"Obviously it's not me."

"What makes you say that?"

"When you say you want to keep something quiet, you mean it. You know who the father is and want to keep his identity secret along with the fact that you're having his child. The only way that you would tell me would be if I wasn't the father."

"You're right." Natasha said with a little smirk. "You're not the father."

"But is he someone we know?" Clint asked a little eagerly.

"Maybe." Natasha answered.

"That's cruel, Nat." Clint said with a smirk.

"That's the Black Widow for you. Anyway, promise that you won't tell any of the others until I know for sure when I want to tell the father about this."

"I promise." Clint vowed. "Just promise that you'll tell me his reaction when you tell him."

"Alright." Natasha agreed. "But so much as a peep from you about this and you're going to be very sorry about it."

"Lady, I've seen what you do to men. Do you really think that I want to be on the recieving end of that?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha couldn't believe that she actually had this kind of book in front of her and she was actually reading it. Throughout the years, she had played a babysitter and nanny a few times but most of the time the kids were already old enough to mostly take care of themselves or at least let her know what they wanted.

A book on how to be a new mother seemed intimidating to her. As did all of the information it held. All of the things she would experience during pregnancy, then labor and then birth.

It was starting to get to her a little. She knew that the only way she would feel better about this was if she had her babies father here with her.

She was starting to feel like a coward since she still had yet to say a word to him and another two weeks had already passed. She had officially entered her second month of being pregnant.

With every hour that was going by, she felt her nerves growing more and more. She'd seen a live birth before and it seemed painful. She couldn't believe that she would go through that in a few months but she guessed that it was better than having a caesarean section.

It was already near the end of the eighth week and she was really trying to figure out what to do next.

She still had the idea in mind of going to one of her safe houses but she knew that would make Clint the target of questions when the others found out she was gone.

She knew that Clint could keep a secret but he had yet to be interrogated by the Avengers.

Slowly closing the book before her, Natasha knew she had to tell the others. Being two months pregnant, it wouldn't be long before she would start to show.

_This is going to be my hardest mission yet._ she thought to herself as she pushed herself up onto her feet and headed to the door.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

For once, Natasha was grateful that Thor was back in Asgard. She loved the big guy but when he got too excited or happy he tended to not notice his strength when he was giving hugs.

He'd hear the news eventually but she still felt upset knowing that he wasn't around to hear it.

Since Clint already knows so she just had to tell Tony, Steve and Bruce.

Bruce would be the first. With any luck, he would offer to be her doctor throughout the rest of her pregnancy. She would easly trust him over any other doctor.

She eventually found him in the lab but Tony had been there with him. She figured it was best to go ahead and tell the Iron Man operator at the same time.

She soon discovered that doing that may have caused her ear dammage since Tony began to ramble about all the stuff he going to get for his future niece or nephew.

Natasha just hoped that her child wouldn't somehow pick up on Tony's taste for expensive things.

Luckily, Bruce had the better reaction and did offer to be her doctor for the rest of her pregnancy. When they both questions how it happened and who the father was, Natasha gave them them only half of the information.

She told them of how she became pregnant but not the identity of the father. Like everyone else, they were going to have to wait.

The father was going to be the first to know.

Leaving Tony to plan an entire floor to be made into a whole nursery and Bruce to freshen up on pregnancy information, Natasha began looking for Steve.

She knows that his workout session was done for the day and his evening jog wasn't until six. So she had to catch him before he took off since his jogs tended to last for two hours.

Luckily, she did catch him right as he was coming out of his room dressed in his jogging clothes.

"Steve."

The soldier stopped when his name was called and smiled when he saw Natasha.

"Sorry to do this to you but I'm going to have to keep you from going out on a jog today." she said.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked with a concerned tone.

"I just need to tell you something important." Natasha said.

"What is it?"

"Can...can we sit down or something?"

"Yeah." Steve answered quickly and opened the door to his suite and allowing her in. They walked into the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Something important happened to me." Natasha started as Steve gave her his undivided attention. "It wasn't planned at all but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Did someone hurt you?" Steve asked suddenly protective.

"No. I don't even know who 'they' are." Natasha answered. "Two weeks ago I went to a regular check up and I found out something that I _really_ hadn't planned on ever taking place in my life."

"What is it? Is Fury making you retire?"

"If only it were something as simple as that." Natasha answered. "No. What I found out is that...I-I...I'm...I'm..."

Steve looked at Natasha encouragingly as she stammered to tell him her news.

"I'm pregnant!"

.

.

A/N: _HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE! LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha stared at the captain. His face was blank for a few seconds and then he smiled happily.

"Wow. That's...amazing. Congratulations Natasha." he said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling alright about it though?" he asked. "I mean, I can imagine that it must not be easy for you to cut back on your assignments. How far along are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm already two months and Fury has put me on restricted assignments." Natasha answered. "So, I'm letting you know that I'm not going to be going on many missions with you and the team for the next few months. I'll mostly be finding and giving you guys any information that you need."

"Understandable." Steve said with a nod. "Honestly, if Fury hadn't put you on restrictions I would have."

Natasha lightly smiled. That was just like Steve to be concerned about his team and making sure they would get the rest they needed.

"So, who's the lucky father?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Not right now anyway." Natasha answered. "I do know who he is but I think I'm going to wait a while before I tell anyone else. I just don't know how he'll react when I tell him."

"He should be grateful." Steve said which caused Natasha to cast her eyes on him.

"Grateful?" she repeated.

"Well, if it were me, I'd be grateful to be having a child with a woman as amazing as you." Steve said with a shy smile and faint blush. "I'd give anything to have a family of my own."

"Why don't you?" Natasha asked with a curious tone.

"I don't exactly have much experience around women and I'm sure none of them would find me very interesting unless they knew who I really am."

"They're just shallow." Natasha said. "You'll make some lucky woman very happy one day."

"Thank you." Steve said. "So...when do you plan to tell the father?"

"Some time within the next week or so." she answered. "I can't believe that I'm saying this but I'm also hoping that he would...marry me. I can't imagine my child growing up without their father."

"What if he doesn't?" Steve asked.

"I don't know." Natasha answered. "I don't want my child to be born out of wedlock. I wasn't and I know their father wasn't. I wouldn't want the same for them."

"I wouldn't want the same for mine when I finally get to start having them." Steve said. "I really hope that he does want to be with you, Natasha. Any guy would be lucky to call you his wife and father of your baby."

"I wish more men were like you Steve." Natasha said. "There's a lot of little boys out there who look up to you and if I have a son I'm sure he'll look up to you too."

Steve smiled.

"Well, I better stop delaying you from your workout routine." Natasha said as she stood with Steve copying her actions. "Thank you, Steve. I'm glad that we had this talk."

"Pleasure was mine and, again, congratulations. I really hope that everything goes smoothy for you and your baby."

"Thank you, Steve. I just hope that you won't get too annoyed with me when all of the weird mood swings and food cravings arrive."

Steve chuckled.

"I'll stay on my toes." he said. "But please if there is anything I can do to help you just let me know."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Natasha said before leaving the suite and heading back to her own with new thoughts running through her head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha quickly put on one of her favorite red shirts and slipped into her jeans. As she zipped them up, the zipper stopped about halfway.

"What the...?"

Trying harder, Natasha tried to get the zipper all the way up but was eventually defeated after several minutes.

Walking into her bathroom, Natasha looked at herself in the full body mirror and noticed that she had a small bump.

She was starting to show.

"Oh no." she lightly sighed and slipped out of her once perfect fitting jeans. "I have to go clothes shopping."

Normally Natasha would be all up for a new wardrobe but since she would now be looking for clothes for her to be comfortable in it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park.

Going to her closet, she was able to find a black skirt that still fit around her slowly expanding waist.

"Let's see." Natasha said to herself as she put on flipflops. "I'm going to need enough clothes to last me the next seven months. I'm going to need Steve to help me carry all those clothes and to give an honest oppinion about how I look. I'll need Bruce to go too since he'll know exactly what I'll need."

Once she was done, the spy left her room and went into the living area where she was sure the two men were located.

Sure enough, they were there and the only ones in the room.

"Steve. Bruce. I need your help." she announced.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he and Bruce practically jumped up from their seats and rushed to her side.

"I'm fine guys." Natasha answered with a small smile. Since she'd announced she was expecting, the men had been spoiling her and keeping an eye on her. Constantly asking if she was feeling well and if there was anything they could do for her.

True to his word, Tony had started plans for a nursery floor and declared that he was going to decorate it with Avenger themed items. Natasha didn't feel like trying to change his mind from the decore ideas since she felt that it would happen anyway.

"I have to go clothes shopping and I need help." Natasha said.

"Clothes?" Steve questioned.

"I can't fit into my jeans anymore and I need maternity clothes now." Natasha explained.

"Need some muscle and advice?" Bruce guessed with a small smirk.

"Exactly." Natasha confirmed. "I want to get enough clothes so that I won't have to go out in public for them again. Once is more than enough."

"I'll be glad to help you, Natasha." Steve said with a smile.

"Me too." Bruce agreed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"A little more. A little more. You're good Steve." Bruce directed as he walked into the room backwards.

Tony and Clint watched in confusion but they quickly understood a little more when Steve walked in with his arms loaded down with full bags and his arms carrying boxes that were nearly as tall as him.

"Alright. Table top. Go ahead and put them down." Bruce said.

Steve carefully manuvered himself and the boxes until the pile was safely on the table. He then lowered all of the bags onto the floor.

"Didn't know you were such a shopaholic Cap." Clint said.

"Those are mine." Natasha declared as she walked into the room.

"_All_ of those?" Tony exclaimed.

"That's not even all of it." Steve said before walking out of the room.

"What are all of these?" Clint asked curiously.

"Maternity clothes." Natasha answered. "I hate to admit it but I'm starting to get fat."

"You're not fat Natasha." Bruce said. "We don't need another repeat of the dressing room."

"What'd she do?"

"A clerk made a suggestion that ended up in Steve claiming Natasha was his wife and going through the mood swings already. The point of it is, the clerk was lucky to be able to live through the rest of her shift." Bruce explained.

"It was her own fault." Natasha muttered as the doors opened and Steve walked in with the rest of her things.

"Get enough clothes?" Tony asked.

"Enough to last a year." Natasha answered. "I am _not_ going out to get more clothes again."

"That's why she asked me and Steve to go with her." Bruce said as the soldier placed the remaining boxes and bags on the table. "She needed someone to carry the things and someone to tell her what she'll need in the next coming months."

"Wow. I had no idea women needed this much stuff this early on in a pregnancy." Tony said.

"And this is just clothes." Clint stated. "Just wait until shopping for the baby happens."

"That's going to take place as soon as the floor for the nursery is done." Natasha said. I'll give you a memo about when the trucks are coming to drop everything off, Tony."

"As long as it's not my private elevator." Tony said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha lightly smiled as she finally put away all of the new clothes she'd purchased. She would have to start wearing the new maternity clothes tomorrow.

She went into her bathroom and looked at herself again. She could tell where the bump was starting to form but Steve and Bruce claimed they hadn't been able to see it.

She knew that if she wanted to tie the knot she had to do it soon. She wanted to be able to fit into a wedding dress before she was showing any more.

That meant...it was time to tell the father.

Nerves suddenly racing, Natasha left her room and walked toward the room where the father of her child resided in the tower.

Her heart was beating so loudly that she was sure everyone else in the tower could hear it. Her fist was slightly shaking as she raised it and knocked on the door twice.

As she waited, she was very tempted to just run off and wait longer to tell him but she knew she had to tell him. She'd waited long enough as it is since the baby bump was starting.

Her hearing was able to pick up on the footsteps that were heading toward the door.

At that moment, Natasha was afraid she would suddenly start to hyperventilate.

The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal the man she'd come to see.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The door opened and Natasha felt her breath still inside of her as she was now face to face with the father of her child.

"Natasha?" Steve questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." she answered. "I just...Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Steve answered and stepped to the side to allow her in. When she was in, he closed the door and showed her to the couch in the living area of the suite.

"Steve, first I'd to say how grateful I am for all of the help that you've been giving me since I told you that I'm pregnant."

"It's no trouble." Steve insisted. "I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks though." Natasha said. "But...I have to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" Steve asked curiously. "Is...is it about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Is it about the father? Did you tell him and he doesn't want to be around?"

"I don't know about that part yet."

"If he doesn't, just tell me who he is and I'll talk with him myself." Steve insisted.

"Steve! It's you!" Natasha suddenly blurted and dared to look up at the soldier.

Steve's eyes were wide and his face was filled with surprise. He looked like he had stopped breathing and was as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry to just blurt it out like that but...it's you." Natasha continued as she cast her eyes down. "The man who did this to me somehow got ahold of your genetics, probably your blood, and made it so that it's your baby I'm carrying."

Steve remained silent and it was making Natasha nervous. She was silent until he finally managed to speak.

"I-I...you...my..."

"I'm pregnant with your baby." Natasha said in hopes of calming him a little to be able to speak properly.

"My baby?" Steve whispered.

"Yours." she confirmed. "I know that none of this was planned for either of us and I understand if you don't want to take the responsibility of being a fath..."

Natasha was silenced when Steve suddenly pulled her into a hug. She stayed quiet, wondering what this meant.

They stayed this way for a few moments before Steve pulled back and looked at Natasha straight on.

"Wait here." he said before getting up and vanishing into his bedroom.

The spy heard him rummaging around a bit before he showed up again with something small in his hands. When he sat next to her again, Natasha was able to see it was a small ring box.

"These belonged to my parent's." Steve said. "They're the only things I have left of them."

He opened the small box to reveal two gold bands, one had a small diamond in it.

Natasha felt a weight lift inside her when she realized what this meant.

"Like you said, this wasn't planned for either of us but I know that I want to be a father. I believe you when you say that the baby is mine and I want to take responsibility. I want to be there when the baby is born, while he or she is growing up...I know that we don't _love_ each other but I want to do what's right."

Natasha lightly smiled when Steve positioned himself to be kneeling in front of her and took her hand.

"Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will." she answered.

Steve smiled. He took the ring with the diamond and slipped it onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Maybe one day you could like someone as shy and awkward as me." he said.

"I just hope that you'll be able to like someone like me." Natasha said. "I know that we're getting married for the sake of the baby but maybe one day we could be a real family."

"I'll pray every day and night for that day to come." Steve said. "Do you want to get married as soon as possible?"

"I would like to before I start showing any more." Natasha answered as Steve sat next to her again. "Think you'd be ready to tie the knot in two weeks?"

"Absolutely." Steve answered. "Should we go ahead and tell the others?"

"I think so." Natasha answered. "I know they'll all be upset if we get hitched and not tell them about it. I'm just curious as to how Tony will have a hand in it."

"No doubt that he's going to want to plan out the whole thing." Steve said as they stood and began to leave the room.

"I can foresee that." Natasha agreed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve felt his lungs being crushed under Thor's embrace. The Asgardian warrior had returned to the tower just minutes before Steve and Natasha had come to announce the big news.

Once the two had announced their big announcement, hugs were shared and Thor's excitment showed.

"Congratulations my friends." The thunder god praised with a large smile. "I am very happy that you are being blessed with a child."

"That child won't have their father if you keep squeezing him like that." Tony declared.

Thor quickly released Steve who gasped for air.

"I apologize my friend." Thor said. "I still have trouble containing my emotions at times."

"It's alright, Thor." Steve assured.

"Save all of the feelings for the wedding." Tony said. "It's going to be a big one and before either one of you say anything I'm going to enlist Pepper to plan everything."

"That actually makes me feel better." Natasha admitted with a relieved look. "I had honestly thought that you were going to do all of the planning."

"Don't tempt me woman."

"I think this calls for a celebration." Bruce said. "Two big announcements in one day calls for a celebration."

"No kidding." Clint agreed. "First it was hearing that the first child born to any of the Avengers was going to happen and now there's going to be a wedding."

"A feast is called for." Thor declared. "I shall gather some mead I have brought with me from Asgard."

"Just remember that Natasha can't have any." Steve pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant." Clint answered.

"Is it wrong for a Midgardian woman to drink while she is with child?" Thor asked curiously.

"Very but not all women listen to that rule." Bruce answered. "Do women in Asgard drink when they're pregnant?"

"Many do, yes. My mother claimed she did."

"Well, that's explains a few things." Tony muttered as he pulled out his Starkpad and began to look at what could be delivered.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Natasha? The food is here." Clint announced as he walked into the room and spotted his friend standing in front of a mirror, her belly suddenly sticking out noticably.

Natasha chuckled when she saw Clint's shocked expression. Quickly, she removed the folded sheet from under her shirt.

"Sorry about that, Clint." she said. "I just wanted to see how I would look."

"Kinda had me going for a second." Clint admitted. "I'd love to see Cap's face though. Can you do it again?"

"Maybe in a few days." Natasha answered. "I think telling him that he's going to be a father was a big enough surprise to last for a while."

"Good point." the archer agreed. "So, what's it feel like knowing that Captain America is the baby daddy?"

"It...unexpected." Natasha answered. "I never in my life even believed that I would _meet_ the living legend himself. Having his child...Biggest surprise of my life."

Clint lightly smiled.

"He seems really excited about it though."

"He is." Natasha said with a soft smile. "He got so happy knowing that he was finally to going to have the family he's always wanted. Although I'm pretty sure I was the last on his list of women he'd want as his wife."

"Nat, don't start that." Clint said. "Steve does care about you. You know that."

"Yeah." Natasha agreed. "It wasn't planned but I somehow managed to snag the man that every woman wants."

Clint chuckled.

"Clint, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Clint asked curiously.

"For the wedding...would you give me away?" Natasha asked.

Clint felt his face turn from happy to surprised then back to happy.

"Really? You want me to give you away?"

"Of course." Natasha answered. "You basically saved my life when you got me to leave the world I had once known. I owe you so much Clint. You're the best friend I've ever had in my life. I'd like for you to be the one to walk me down the aisle."

Clint smiled and hugged the spy.

"Of course I will." he answered.

"Thank you." Natasha said hugging her friend before they parted and began to head toward the main kitchen.

"But when the kid is old enough, I get to teach 'em archery."

"I'll think about it."

"Aw! Come on!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha was starting to think that Pepper was believing that all of this planning for a wedding would be for her and Tony.

The CEO was going through planning books, magazines, everything, to get ideas for the wedding.

So far, Natasha believed that the wedding was going to be huge and expensive. But Pepper was doing a great job at picking everything out.

"I made an appointment for your wedding dress." Pepper announced as she ended her phone call. "It'll be after tomorrow at two."

"Perfect." Natasha said. "I can't thank you enough for all of your help Pepper."

"Well, our friendship was rocky at first but I think we've managed to become good friends." Pepper said with a smile. "Plus, this might start giving Tony some ideas."

"Well, we could lock him in a room that's covered with different pictures of weddings and pictures of you. Keep him there for a few hours and he may get the idea." Natasha suggested.

"Locking him in a room sounds good enough." Pepper said with a chuckle.

"I have to agree with you on that one. Especially when we're at meetings at SHIELD." Natasha said. "He loves mocking Fury."

"No surprise there." Pepper said. "So, what are you hoping the baby will be?"

"I'm not sure." Natasha answered. "I guess I would like for it to be a boy. That way they can take after Steve."

"I think that would be adorable to see a little Captain America running around the tower." Pepper said. "Maybe it could help Tony get over his fear of kids."

"Stark is probably one of the most complicated people I have ever met." Natasha said.

"I sometimes wonder where he gets it from. I guess it could be from his father but I didn't know him." Pepper said.

"Steve would know." Natasha stated.

"How are you taking getting married to Captain America?" Pepper asked. "Countless women would kill to be in your spot right now."

"I have no doubt about that. As for marrying Steve, right now I just feel assured that my child will have their father."

"I know that you're both getting married for the sake of the baby but...do you think that you'll ever be in love one day?" Pepper asked.

"I...I hope so." Natasha answered. "It would feel a little hollow to be married with a child and not be in love."

"Well, I wish for the best for the both of you."

"Thanks Pepper."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint walked into the library the tower held and scanned the area with sharp eyes. He quickly spotted his target standing on a rolling ladder looking at a book in his hands.

"Hey Cap." he greeted, gaining the soldier's attention. "Doing some reading?"

"Need to." Steve answered. "I'm not exactly a baby expert."

"I don't think anyone really is." Clint said as he walked up the small flight of stairs to the level of the ladder where Steve was now climbing down with a few baby manuals in hand. "Besides, I thought you handled a few rugrats during your acting days."

Steve lightly shuddered at the reminder of how his career as Captain America began.

"I just mostly held the kids long enough to take a picture and that was it." Steve replied.

"Well, at least you know you have that part mastered."

"Mostly. The kids I held were normally a year and a half old. Never held a newborn." Steve said as he came to level with the archer.

"Maybe you could do some volunteer work at one of the hospitals and get some hands on practice. Could learn a couple of other things too." Clint suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Steve said.

"Anyway, I came by to tell you that Tony has his personal taylor coming in this afternoon to get your measurements and stuff for your suit for the wedding."

"Alright. Sounds good." Steve said with a small but nervous looking nod.

"Sounds a little nervous, Cap." Clint said as the two walked down the small stair case.

"Well, it isn't every day you get married." Steve replied. "I found out in one day that I'm going to be a father and even sooner be a husband."

"You'll be a great husband." Clint said. "You're perfect at everything else. So why not being married."

"Why does everyone say that I'm perfect at everything?" Steve asked more to himself than his friend. "The thing that's making me so nervous is that...I don't think Natasha will ever see me as more than just the father of our child."

"You feel different?" Clint asked and then realization crossed his face. "You already love her. Don't you?"

Steve lightly blushed.

"Well, I'm not exactly there but I do love her for giving me a child." he said. "I hope that I can one day love her like a husband should love a wife. Really be in love with her."

"Well, just remember this Cap. A lesson that _me_ a while to learn. Every day that goes by and she hasn't either shot you or put a knife to your throat, you're still on her good side."

Steve lightly nodded at Clint's advice.

The captain really did hope that he and Natasha could find themselves in love one day. He hoped to give her a second marriage when they really did fall in love. That way, their vows could really mean what they said.

Right now they were just getting married for the sake of the baby but Steve hoped that they could have a second marriage as a real couple. He was sure that it was going to take time for that to happen. Maybe even when their baby was walking and talking.

But he prayed that it would happen.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I'd have to go with the uniform." Bruce said as Steve stood between two mannequins. One held his prized captain's uniform from the war and the other held the new suit the taylor had finished making.

"I think so too." Clint said. "That new suit is cool but I think the uniform would be better for the wedding."

"Kinda seems like a waste to have that taylor come make the suit only for me to wear my old uniform." Steve said.

"Capsicle, you have no idea how many suits that man has made me and I have yet to wear any of them." Tony said. "Are you going to come with us to help Natasha pick a dress?"

"No." Steve answered quickly.

"Hate dress shopping?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Tradition for catholics, actually." Bruce explained. "It's tradition that the groom not see his bride in her wedding dress until they're at the alter. If he does, it means bad luck for their whole marriage."

"Wow. That's...creepy." Clint said. "Who knew a dress could hold such power."

"Superstition." Tony said. "You don't really believe it, do you?"

"Yes." Steve answered bluntly.

"Wow. Captain America believes in superstitions." Tony mused. "What else do you believe?"

"Knock it off, Stark."

"Hey, I'm just jealous that you don't have to sit through the different selections. I'm going to be there and try to make sure that Pepper doesn't try any dresses herself."

"I can tell you right now that you are _not_ going to be able to hold her back." Clint declared. "You should have seen the way she was going through those bridal magazines."

"Don't remind me."

"Then I guess you should make sure that she isn't the one who catches the bouquet." Bruce said with a smirk.

"I'll have my repulsors ready in case it does fly in her direction."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Dress is done, tux is done, preperations are set, cake is going to be delivered right before the reception, priest will be on time, limo will be waiting, bridesmaids and groomsmen will be waiting, the dj is going to be set early...Everything is set." Natasha said and put the list down. "Are we forgetting anything?"

A thoughtful look crossed Steve's face for a second before he answered her question.

"I don't think so. I've never been married before but I think we got everything."

Natasha smiled at the man sitting next to her. Their wedding was just a day away and so far everything seemed to be going smoothly. There really wasn't much left for the two to do.

They had thought about writing vows but then they remembered that this was marriage was just because of the baby and that they didn't love each other in the way that vows could be made and kept in the same manner that a married couple could.

As the two guessed, Pepper and Tony had really gone all out for the wedding even though it was going to be small since it was mostly going to be the Avengers and a few people from SHIELD.

The two had right away agreed that they wanted to keep the information of their child as quiet as possible. They didn't want any kind of possible threat or danger to come near their unborn child.

Really the wedding was just going to be a big party for a few select people. But the two let Tony and Pepper have fun planning everything out since they both knew that it was still going to be a while before they actually got married.

"So, any idea what to name the baby?" Steve asked trying to make light conversation with his future wife.

"Well, I have a few ideas in mind but I'd like to know the gender first." she answered as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"What are you hoping for?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping for a boy. That way he could take after you."

"Think the world would be able to handle another Captain America?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Hey, the world loves the one it has now. Why not have a second?"

"Boy or girl, maybe they can gain your confidence with things. I wouldn't like it for my child to be as shy and awkward as me."

"Whatever gender our baby is, I'm sure they'll grow up right. With a father like Captain America, they're bound to grow up perfectly."

Steve lightly smiled when she said 'our baby'. Even though he and Natasha weren't in love it still somehow felt right that they would be raising their child together and acting like a family.

"Hey Cap, there you are." Clint exclaimed as he and Thor walked into the room.

"Captain, the doctor has informed us that our presence is needed right away." Thor informed.

"Is it serious?" Natasha asked.

"Kinda." Clint answered with a smirk.

"I know that look." Natasha said. "What are you up to?"

"Cover's blown. Grab him." Clint declared and dove for Steve along with Thor.

Natasha laughed as she watched the archer and thunder god wrestle Steve to the ground and then fling him over Thor's shoulder.

"Bachelor party!" Clint announced then turned to Natasha. "Don't worry. You'll see him at the alter. I can't guarantee anything else."

"You better make sure that he's alive and able to stay on his feet for the whole ceremony." Natasha said as the two walked out with Steve trying to escape Thor's grasp.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Another round Jarvis." Tony announced.

"Tony, take it easy." Bruce advised with a smirk as he watched Tony try to keep his balance. "We need you able to perform your duties of Best Man."

"You know Cap, I don't get you." Tony slurred as he slung an arm around Steve's shoulders. "We hated each others guts when we first met, then we kinda start getting buddy buddy and now you want me to be your best man. You're confusing."

"Sounds familiar." Steve said with a smirk.

"Come on Cap. You are about to not be a single man anymore. Party while you can." Clint said as he put another drink in Steve's hand.

"You know this stuff can't affect me." Steve replied.

"Worth a try." Clint said. "All I know is that I'm celebrating enough for you and me."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that you're single and don't have a girl to catch the bouquet." Tony said. "I have to keep my eye on Pepper the whole time."

"Why aren't you ready to get married?" Bruce asked. "You and Pepper have been together for a while."

"I'm afraid of commitment." Tony answered before plopping down onto the nearest couch.

"I just think he's afraid of turning into his father." Steve said.

"Can't blame him." Clint said. "But back to the party."

"We're the only ones here." Bruce reminded.

"Oh yeah." Clint said with a lost look and then joined Thor on the large carpet on the floor and proceeded to fall asleep.

"So, you ready for the big moment?" Bruce asked as he and Steve sat on a second couch in the men's private bar room.

"I'm a little nervous but I think so." Steve answered. "I'm actually very nervous about becoming a father."

"As anyone would be." Bruce said. "I know I would be nervous. But how do you feel knowing that you're going to have a child with Natasha?"

Steve lightly smiled.

"I like the thought of having a baby with a strong and independant woman. I really hope the baby will take after Natasha in terms of being confident."

"What do you want to baby to get from you?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, I guess the love of drawing."

"Come on, Steve. If anything, your child should be exactly like you."

"Exactly like me? Why?"

"You really are modest, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Bruce lightly chuckled.

"Steve, you're the symbol of hope that everyone looks up to. You're the perfect example of a gentleman, you've got manners, looks, brains and talent...You're the shinning example of how all men should be."

Steve lightly blushed at the praise his friend was giving him. He always heard, in his time and this one, that all men should be like him. That he was the perfect example of perfection. Physically, mentally and spiritually.

At first he had thought that people were just doing it to make him feel shy or try to get him to fight harder. But over time he realized that they meant what they were saying.

They really thought that he was perfect.

"I'm not as perfect as everyone makes me out to be." Steve said. "I have my demons that I face. I have guilt that I deal with every night."

"No one is perfect." Bruce agreed. "No matter how much people make their story seem. Everyone looked up to you since they first heard how you saved all those men from the Hydra prison. I guess people were so inspired by you they kept making you sound more amazing."

Steve lightly chuckled. He'd run into a few people in this time who were what Tony called 'groupies' and all of them always asked if he had done this or that and then they would praise him and say they worshipped the ground he walked on.

He found it all a little odd since he still wasn't use to having fans but he did his best to push it aside.

"Any advice you can give a future father to be?" Steve asked his friend.

"Take the remaining time left to mentally prep." Bruce answered. "I can't tell you how many times I've seen men be ready with supplies and that kind of thing but not mentally ready for the long nights and thoughts of changing diapers."

"I better go get some more baby books." Steve said.

"It can wait until after your honeymoon." Bruce said. "Clint was right about one thing. This is your last night as being a single man. You should celebrate."

"I've been a single man all my life. I should be celebrating that that's coming to an end."

"Alright then. Here's the end of single life." Bruce said holding up his glass.

"The end of single life." Steve agreed and clicked his glass with the doctor's.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MsyticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Ok, here's the deal. Not a word of what happened last night is spoken in front of the men. Deal?" Pepper offered.

"Deal." Natasha and Jane agreed.

"Besides, I'm sure that the guys had a night that was just as much fun as ours." Jane said.

"Maybe." Natasha agreed as she brushed her hair.

The wedding was only three hours away and she was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was already in her gown and Pepper and Jane were helping her with the finishing touches to her hair and make-up.

She really couldn't believe that at the end of the day she would be Mrs. Natasha Rogers. She and Steve would soon be standing before their friends as the priest asked them to exchange the traditional vows and exchanging the wedding rings that had once beloned to Steve's parent's.

Natasha looked down at the engagment ring she now wore on her finger. Two days after their engagment, Steve had surprised her with a diamond engagment ring. He needed his mother's wedding ring so that he could have it properly fixed and cleaned to be ready for the big day and for their marriage.

Natasha thought that the ring was already beautiful but Steve claimed that he wanted their marriage to start off right.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Rogers?" Jane asked with a small smile as she took a heated curling iron and began to work on the back side of Natasha's hair.

"I am but at the same time I'm not." Natasha answered as Pepper began to apply some eye make-up.

"Can you just imagine how Steve is feeling right now?" the CEO asked with a smirk.

"I bet he's pacing a hole into the floor." Jane said.

"But he will make the ideal husband." Pepper said as she finished adding color.

"Totally." Jane agreed as she ran a comb through Natasha's fiery locks and smiled when they curled just right. "I have to admit, I'm jealous of you Natasha. You have a killer job, killer looks, killer talents and now you're going to have an awesome man for a husband. Thor's great but I don't think that he come close to matching Steve in terms of being a gentleman."

"You got the one in a million man, Natasha." Pepper said.

"So I keep hearing." Natasha agreed with a small smile.

"And he's going to be an amazing father." Jane continued. "The kid is going to be lucky to be the son or daughter of Captain America."

"Growing up with such a famous father, it's every kids dream." Pepper added as she began to apply blush to Natasha's cheeks. "Just think, in a few years your baby will be saying 'my dad is Captain America'. They won't be picked on. That's for sure."

"If anything they'll be the most popular kid in school." Jane said as she twirled a lock of hair.

"Steve and I talked about it and we think we're going to either send them to private school or be home schooled." Natasha said.

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked. "What about social skills? They'll need to interact with other kids their age."

"We both agreed on that part but we're still deciding." the spy answered and remained silent as Pepper began to apply her lipstick with a lipstick brush.

"Either way, I think this little one is going to have a bright future." Pepper said. "With their parent's being Captain America and Black Widow, then having the rest of the Avengers around, not mention that Tony is going to try to spoil them rotten...I'd say this is going to be the luckiest kid in the world."

Natasha prayed in the back of her mind that her son or daughter would have a better life than she and Steve had.

Her childhood had seemed like a nightmare that someone could have written as a horror movie while Steve had a lighter version of hers.

Bullies, pain, nightmares, lonliness, certain death...They both shared these things when they'd been growing up.

Neither one of them wanted their child to go through the same thing or experience the same problems.

"Finished." the two women announced proudly.

Pepper quickly got the pearl shade veil that was attached to a small tiara and carefully placed it on Natasha's head.

"You're ready." she said with a happy smile.

Natasha stood from her chair and walked over to the full body mirror located in the corner of the room.

The second she saw herself, she believed that she might be looking at someone else who just held a resemblance to her.

She looked like a real bride who was about to marry the man she loves.

_If only I really could be that._ Natasha thought. _I'm a bride but my feelings for Steve haven't gotten to that level yet._ _Maybe they will be when we're saying 'I do'._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony watched with an amused smirk as the blond continued to pace back and forth in the room the men were in as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Will you calm down, Barton?! You're not the one getting married." the billionare declared.

"Hey, I'm walking my best friend down the aisle and giving her away." Clint replied. "I'm bound to be a little nervous."

"Yeah but even Steve is calmer than you and he _is_ the one getting married." Tony said as he turned to watch the groom straighten his uniform in front of a full body mirror. "How you holding up there Cap?"

"So far, so good." Steve answered camly although he did look a little nervous.

"Don't be so nervous." Bruce said, seeming to see right through Steve's calm nature.

"What is it about men always getting cold feet?" Tony asked.

"Get married next and we'll compare notes." Clint said with a smirk.

"Maybe you should get married." Tony replied.

"Not my style."

"Come on guys. We need to help the groom here." Bruce said with a smirk.

"I feel fine, just a little nervous." Steve said as he adjusted his cuffs. The others were sure that he was just trying to calm his nerves.

They would never get use to the sight of a nervous Captain America.

"Everything is going to be alright, Steve." Clint said. "In just a little while you'll be at the alter with Natasha saying 'I do'. Simple."

"And we shall all celebrate the event in a manner that will make you ancestors proud." Thor added.

Steve thought about his parent's and wondered what they would think if they knew he was getting married and going to be a father. He was sure that they would actually be surprised that he lived long enough to even find a woman to tie the knot with.

Though they had done their best to take care of him when he'd been so sick, he knew just as well as they did that he didn't have such a strong chance of living to be thirty.

He felt that his mother would be more understanding of the situation and his father not so much considering what the times had been like when Steve still had his parent's.

America and Russia hadn't exactly been best friends during his youth.

Steve wished that he'd been able to have his parent's in his life just a little longer.

Lightly sighing, he tried to push the thought to the side. He was going to be a husband in just a short time and a father not too long after. As much as he hated to not think about his mother and father, he knew he would have to get past what happened to them in order to try to be a good husband to Natasha and a good father for his future child.

"It's almost time." Tony announced and grabbed a bottle of champagne. "Let's have one last drink with a single Captain America."

Grabbing a glass each, the men allowed Tony to pour the amber liquid in theirs before filling his own.

"Steve, I'm wishing you and Natasha the best of luck. As a couple and parent's. You'll always have us around to help for anything." Bruce said.

"This is an honorable day. I am able to witness two of my greatest friends and fellow warriors join in union. Know that you will always have Asgard at your side and their blessing. I shall continue to stand by you my friend. May the light of glory continue to flow upon you." Thor said.

"Cap, you're a heck of a guy and you're marrying a heck of a lady. You're both great for each other and I hope that everything works out for you both. I'll be around to help with anything you'll need and I do plan on spoiling the kid." Clint said with a smile.

"Capsicle, I feel I've known you all my life. I always heard about how women were throwing themselves at you and now you're finally settling down. Which I think is about seventy years over due."

The men shared a small round of laughter before Tony continued.

"Everyone knows about your history and great deeds but now only us who are deemed worthy enough are able to see this huge milestone in, not Captain America's life, the life of Steve Rogers. You did a lot for this country and now it's time that you got what you wanted. You'll always have me around for anything and, like feathers here, I plan on spoiling the kid. Good luck to you, Capsicle."

"Thank you." Steve said as they clicked their glasses and quickly drank the champagne.

As they finished, there was a knock on the door.

_"It's time, sir."_ a voice announced.

Steve let out a sigh through a smile.

"Let's go, Steve. Time to get married." Clint said with a smile of his own.

Steve nodded with his smile still on his face as he followed the others out of the room. He spotted a clock on the way out. In thirty minutes, he was going to be married.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint smiled when he saw Natasha walk over in her gown with her bouquet of red roses in her hands.

"You look...amazing." the archer declared.

"Thanks Clint." she said with a smile of her own.

"Hey, I got you something." the archer said as he pulled out something from his pocket. He opened a small jewelry box to reveal a thin silver chain holding a polished round black stone with a red ruby shaped like an hour glass in the center.

"Clint." Natasha lightly gasped.

"Consider it a wedding present. Plus, it'll remind Cap not miss any anniversaries." he said as he quickly fastened it around her neck. "I really hope things work out for you and Steve."

"Thank you, Clint." Natasha said with a smile before she took his arm and they faced the doors.

Her heart began pounding when she heard the traditional music of the wedding march begin on the other side.

The doors slowly opened and she quickly spotted her soon to be husband.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve stood at the alter. All eyes were on him as they waited for the music to signal the bride to appear.

He looked over the people who had shown up for the ceremony.

Fury, Hill and Coulson were sitting in the front row. The rest of the people present were people that Steve barely knew but also knew that they were trusted enough to keep a secret. Otherwise they wouldn't be here.

This wedding and news of a baby were two of the biggest secrets that SHIELD could have at the moment.

Steve could only imagine what someone would do to get their hands on his child. That would actually be his only weakness. That would be the only way that an enemy would have total control over him.

The soldier snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the wedding march begin to play and echo through the small church.

Everyone stood and Steve turned in time to see the doors open and reveal his bride.

He felt his breath hitch inside him once he saw Natasha.

She looked stunning. The dress suited her so perfectly that Steve was in complete amazment. The dress was satin and silk in material.

Her shoulders were covered in off white colored silk sleeves that traveled just under her elbows and the upper half of the torso part of the gown where the satin took over the rest of the dress. The satin hugged her frame and the skirt flowed perfectly as she walked down the aisle. She looked as if she was floating.

_She's beautiful._ Steve thought with a fond smile as Natasha and Clint approached the alter. The archer gave his friend a quick hug before she and Steve now stood together.

"You look beautiful, Natasha." Steve said.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

Steve smiled as they faced the priest and everyone sat down.

As the priest began speaking about weddings and unions, the soldier kept stealing quick glances at the woman standing next to him.

He had never seen her like this before. He was so use to seeing her as Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. But right now, he saw her as the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with and raise a child with.

Steve lightly smiled when he felt a sudden warmth wash over him. He knew that it couldn't be heat from his uniform or the temperature inside the church. So that only left one explaination and it made him smile.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked.

Thor and Bruce stepped forward. Each of them holding a ring that they gave to the bride and groom. Steve and Natasha wanted the remaining Avengers to be as involved as possible with the small wedding.

"Please repeat these words." The priest said to Steve. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Steve said as he slipped the ring onto Natasha's finger.

Then the priest turned to Natasha and asked her to repeat the same words.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Natasha said and put the gold band on Steve's finger.

"It is by the powers vested in me that I now prenounce you man and wife." the priest annoucned. "You may kiss the bride."

Holding each others hands between them, Steve and Natasha leaned in and kissed each other.

They heard the clicks of camera's before parting as everyone began clapping.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Announcing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven and Natasha Rogers!"

Everyone present began clapping and cheering as the newly married couple walked in arm in arm. Steve was still wearing his uniform while Natasha was wearing a simple off white dress that still showed her figure.

The two moved toward the main table that was set to the side where the Avengers were standing. They stood at the front and Natasha stepped foward.

"Alright. Can we have all of the unmarried ladies present for the tossing of the bouquet?!" The dj announced.

"Pepper?! Pe...Pepper. Where are you going?" Tony asked as the strawberry haired woman hurried to the center of the floor along with Jane and all other unmarried women.

"Got your rays ready?" Clint asked with a smirk as Natasha turned her back to the small group of women.

"Alright ladies. Here it comes!"

Natasha tossed the flowers over her head and directly toward the crowd of screaming women.

"What is this tradition?" Thor asked as he watched Jane try to grab the flowers that was still being tossed around in the air.

"All of the women that are not married gather together in the middle of the room. When the bride tosses the flowers, they try to catch it. If they managed to grab it it means that they are the next to get married." Bruce explained and lightly gasped when the said flowers suddenly landed in his hands.

"Bruce! I had no idea you were ready to take such a step." Tony playfully exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"I'm not." Bruce declared and tossed the flowers back toward the women who began to fight it once more.

Steve and Natasha moved to their seats when a woman finally caught the flowers with a giddy expression.

The soldier held the seat out for his new bride before taking his own seat.

"Our first dance is going to start soon." Natasha said. "Ready for it?"

"As I'll ever be." Steve answered. "Still, compared to dancing, getting married sounds a lot easier."

Natasha chuckled at her new husband and held his hand as they waited for the announcement of their first dance.

Steve held her hand back and gave her a bright smile.

Finally, the dj announced that it was time for the newly married couple to have their first dance together.

The two walked to the center of the dance floor as the lights dimmed and slow music began to play.

"You learned somehow." Natasha said with a small smile. "What's your secret?"

"Truthfully, after you accepted my proposal I signed up for lessons at a small dance studio. Had to go in disguise so no one would recognize me. Tony and Clint just loved seeing me with black hair and a fake mustache."

"Well, you're an excellent student." Natasha said as couples began to join in the dance. The two spotted Pepper trying to get Tony out of his seat and Jane attempting to show Thor how to slow dance.

"Well, I wanted this marriage to start off right." he said. "There may not be love between us but I'm still going to do my best to be a good husband and father."

"You're already doing a good job so far." Natasha said with a smile.

Steve smiled in return as they continued to dance as everything around them faded away until the world just consisted of the two of them and the music that allowed them to continue dancing.

.

.

A/N: _Due to various requests about the gender of the baby, I'm going to let you the readers decide if it should be a boy or girl. Most votes within the next three chapters wins. Please provide name for child as well. Gender votes will win but I'll pick the name I like most. Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Have you had any signs of morning sickness yet?" Steve asked curiously as he tossed a blanket and pillow onto the reclining armchair in the room.

"Not yet and hopefully I won't at all." Natasha answered as she watched her new husband settle himself in the recliner despite her offers that they could share the bed. "You can still move over here with me if you want."

Steve lightly blushed.

"Thanks but, despite the fact that we're married, I still can't bring myself to do it without the right feelings."

"I understand. But if you get sick of sleeping like that, my offer still stands." Natasha said as she reached over and turned off the lamp. "Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Natasha."

The soldier relaxed a bit in the comfy chair as he listened to the sound of Natasha breathing. He could hear her breathing slow to a relaxed pace that told him she must have fallen asleep.

But he knew that, as a spy, she had training to make people think otherwise when she wanted.

Right now, he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms but he still had no idea how she felt about him.

He realized he had fallen in love with her the moment he first saw her in that wedding dress and was standing with him at the altar.

He knew what his feelings for his new wife are. He just wished that he knew hers.

Until then, he woud sleep in the armchair since he was still old fashioned enough to not share a bed with a woman when there wasn't love involved. Being married was the reason that he was in the room with her right now.

Steve's prayed that soon Natasha would have the same feelings for him that he does her.

Then their child would be able to grow up without anything to worry about.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Morning came sooner than any of them realized.

Natasha felt entirely rested which she found herself grateful for. After taking a minute to wake up she looked over to Steve and saw that he was still asleep.

His head was leaning back and to the side.

The spy was sure that this was very comfortable. She got up, put on her cotton robe and walked over to his side.

"Steve." she said softly as she gently shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

Steve almost woke with a start. He was fully awake almost instantly and looked up to see Natasha standing next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked as he stood.

"I'm fine." she answered. "Very rested actually. I want to wake you up because you look like your neck might be stiff for the whole day."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Steve said as he rubbed the side of his neck. "Nothing that a little time in the gym won't cure."

"Let me go with you." Natasha said.

"And do what exactly?" Steve asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Just a few stretches. Maybe some yoga." Natasha answered. "I know that I can't do the things I did before but I'd like to be able to at least keep my flexibility."

"Alright. I can live with that." Steve said. "What about gun practice? I know that you're not going to want to fall out of practice with that."

"I'll keep up with it but nothing else. As much as it pains me to say it, I know that I'm in a delicate state right now."

Steve lightly chuckled at the pained expression she held while admitting she knew she was not in a condition to keep being the extra athletic spy she is. He grave her a comforting hug before they parted to freshen up.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ugh! Cramp!" Tony cried as he flopped to the side and clutched his leg.

"I told you not to over do it." Clint laughed as he maintained his eagle pose.

"Tony, you sure you want to keep trying this with us?" Steve asked as he slowly came out of the same pose as Clint, Natasha and Pepper.

"If you guys can do it, so can I." Tony declared as he rolled from side to side on the mat.

"Not if your cramping like that." Pepper said as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Maybe he needs to workout more." Natasha suggested with a smirk as she stood straight and relaxed. "And cut out the scotch."

"That better be hormones talking!" Tony declared.

"I don't think so." Clint said with his smirk still present.

"Tony, you can't exactly do this kind of exercise and keep drinking the way you do." Pepper said while Tony slowly stretched his leg as the cramp faded.

"Can we comprimise on that?" the inventor asked.

"Give up the drinks and we'll help you get in shape." Pepper replied.

"No wonder the company is so successful." Tony said sitting up. "You only give them one option. Deal or no deal."

"I'd do it, Stark." Natasha said.

"Can I at least still tinker with my suits as much as I want?" Tony asked.

"For the sake of the team, yes." Pepper answered.

"I'll think about it." Tony replied as he laid back on the mat.

"Lazy a**." Clint said as they moved into the half moon pose.

"Come on, Tony. Keep trying." Pepper said before she moved back to her mat and copied the pose the others were in.

"Keep trying. I'm not a super soldier or master spy or circus boy." Tony said teasingly.

"Hey! Watch it." Clint warned before they moved into the downward facing dog position and slowly moving to stand up.

"I think we should call it a day." Pepper said. "Tony and I have to go over a few things for our next business meeting that he promised he would attend."

"That doesn't sound like me." Tony said following Pepper out of the gym.

"It doesn't." Clint agreed grabbing his towel and heading to the men's locker room.

"I think we can all agree on that about Stark." Natasha said sitting on a near by bench and lightly rubbed her ankle.

Steve right away noticed this, moved over to her side and began to rub her ankle.

"Steve, you don't have to do that." Natasha insisted even though she couldn't help but like how relaxed she suddenly felt.

"I just want to make sure that you're as relaxed and stress free as possible." He said. "I can imagine that it's not easy for a lady to be pregnant."

"Although I've never been pregnant before, I'd have to agree with you." Natasha said. "I feel like I've eaten my weight in Russian delicacies."

"You still look amazing." Steve said with a faint blush that Natasha didn't fail to miss.

"As long as it comes from you, I'll believe it." she said. "I'll just claim the others are lying and blame it on the hormones."

Steve chuckled and began to rub her other ankle and foot.

"Think you'll be ready for when the strange food cravings start to kick in?" the spy asked.

"I think so." Steve answered. "I can go about four days without sleep so if you want something during the night I can get it for you no problem."

"I'm about another month away from making you keep that promise." Natasha said with a smirk.

.

.

A/N: _Thanks for all of the reviews everyone. Only two more chapters until the baby gender is decided so keep voting. I'll post how many votes there are for the gender in the next few chapters. So far, no same name has popped up for a girl but there have been several votes for the same name for a boy._

Boy: 13 votes

Girl: 12 votes

Twins: 0 votes


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Steve!" Natasha called from the living room of her suite.

"What happened?!" Steve asked as he bolted into the room with a look of panic on his face.

"The baby kicked." Natasha answered as she lightly rubbed her round stomach. "Come feel. Quick."

Steve sighed in relief that nothing was wrong and quickly knelt next to the couch that the seven month pregnant spy was sitting across.

Natasha took his hand and placed it on her stomach. They were both still for a moment and then Steve suddenly smiled greatly when he felt a thump against his palm.

"I can't beleive it." he said with a happy tone. "Pretty soon we'll be holding our little one in our arms."

Natasha smiled at how happy Steve was being. Only two months left until their baby would arrive. The past few months had been very interesting and chaotic.

The red haired woman had kept Steve to his word about going out in the middle of the night and getting her whatever she was insanly craving at the time.

Steve had been very supporting and understanding through the past few months while Natasha had been going through the various mood swings.

The other men of the team got to see first hand how emotional a pregnant woman could be.

Tony had tried to avoid Natasha as much as possible when she was having one of her mood swings, Clint would duck into the vents most of the time when he noticed the first sign of her mood changing, Bruce stayed with Steve to make sure Natasha was alright and Thor witnessed everything due to his curiosity of Midgardian women while they went through such a time and he had also been a source of comfort to Natasha when Steve wasn't around.

"When's your next sonogram?" Steve asked lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Bruce is going to do it after tomorrow." Natasha answered.

"I can't wait." Steve said. "Still want to wait to know what the baby is going to be?"

"I want to but you can know if you want." she answered.

"I'll wait." Steve said. "It'll be a surprise. We already have names picked out either way."

Natasha nodded and smiled when Steve placed his ear to her stomach. His enhanced hearing allowed him to easily hear the babies heart beat.

He would do this every so often and it always made Natasha smile.

"It's almost time." Steve said softly. "I can't wait for you to be here. I hope you're beautiful like your mother."

"They'll get their looks from you." Natasha said with a chuckle. "And hopefully your good heart too."

Steve lightly smiled.

He and Natasha had gotten closer but he still wasn't sure what her feelings for him were. He still slept on the recliner at night when he was still in the tower and not away on a mission.

Fury had taken Natasha off of active duty until he believed she was ready to return to SHIELD but Steve hadn't been spared from anything since the director claimed that Captain America was needed too much to be taken from the field.

But he did allow Steve to stay with Natasha for the last two months of her pregnancy and for another two months after the baby was born.

The captain had been greatful that he wouldn't have to worry about being called on a mission as he waited for his child to be born.

"Are you hungry?" Steve asked as he stood.

"A little but not really enough to pig out like I have been." Natasha answered. "The baby is only half of the weight I gained."

"Natasha, you look great." Steve said with a smirk.

Hearing about the 'huge' weight gain was something they had all been hearing. In truth, Natasha had only gained about ten pounds. She was able to hide it perfectly with the clothes she had picked out.

Only her round stomach gave away that she was with child.

"I guess it's just another part of being pregnant." Natasha said. "Feeling fat must be one of the many things a woman gets to experience."

"Yes but you are _not_ fat." Steve said. "You'll be able to get rid of any weight you put on quickly and be back to taking out the bad guys with us."

"I actually kinda miss going on missions with you guys." Natasha said as Steve carefully lifted her into his arms, carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

"You're not missing much." Steve said. "Other than Barton getting catapulted into a lake and Tony getting stuck in something that looks like a giant spider web. Other than that, the missions have been fairly simple."

"Typical." Natasha said with a smirk as Steve covered her with the blanket. "Just as I can't participate in missions, they get easy."

"Tell that to Barton when he tells you how he did an unwilling swan dive." Steve chuckled and was about to leave when Natasha took hold of his hand.

"Steve, can you lie here with me for a while?" she asked. "With the due date being so close, it's making me a little nervous."

Steve nodded after a second before moving to the other side of the bed. He removed his shoes and climbed on.

Natasha's back was to him so be moved as close to her as he felt was needed to make her feel comfortable and drapped an arm across her waist.

"Why do you feel so nervous?" the captain asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm afraid the baby won't like me or I'll be a horrible parent." Natasha answered.

"Natasha, you'll be wonderful and the baby will love you." Steve said reassuringly. "You'll be a great mother."

"I don't know, Steve." Natasha said. "All my life, all I've ever done is crush people and destroy lives. Now I'm going to actually give life and raise a gentle and innocent newborn."

"It's scary, I'll admit, but you have to admit it's a little exciting." Steve said as he lightly rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I can't wait for the baby to come. I'm ready to hold my little boy or girl, see the color of their eyes, debate if they'll look like me or you, punch Tony and Clint when they try to spoil them..."

"You'll have to try to beat me first." Natasha said as she placed her hand on top of his. She felt his warm hand enclose around hers.

She really couldn't believe that this was the man who was going to be a father to her child. She really had hit the jackpot. She couldn't think of anyone else in the world who would make a more perfect father than Steve Rogers.

Throughout her life she had taken the lives of men who had been married with children. She had seen these men take advantage of their families in any way possible and some times she had felt that justice had been served.

Steve would never do that.

He would never take his family for granted, never forget to show his love. He would be there for their child at all times. He wouldn't let them be afraid of things that went bump in the night or the monsters children believed were hiding in the shadows and closets.

The baby deserved Steve as their father but she feels that she doesn't deserve him.

.

.

Boy: 23 votes

Girl: 18 votes

Twins: 9 votes (4 unanswered gender votes, 1 vote for both boys, 3 votes for boy/girl and 1 vote both girls.)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I'm back. I got everyth..." Clint stopped midsentence when he noticed his partner quickly hide something under the blanket that was covering her lap. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Natasha answered.

A sly smirk crept onto Clint's face.

"You're hiding something, Nat." he said in a knowing tone.

"It's a loaded pistol aimed right between your eyes."

"I'm actually going to be dumb enough to call a bluff on that." Clint said. "Come on, Nat. I won't tell anyone."

The spy lightly sighed and brought out what she had hidden.

Clint's eyes went wide with surprise when he saw two knitting needles connected by yellow yarn that was being formed into what looked like a baby beanie.

"I didn't know you could knit." he exclaimed.

"I learned on one of my undercover missions. Elderly lady taught me how to do it and I guess it stuck." Natasha replied as she picked up where she left off on the small hat.

"Is that why you sent me all the way to the store?" Clint asked as he walked over to the bed she was sitting in with a brown bag in his hands.

"Half the reason." she answered. "I really was craving pickles and chips. But they can wait until I'm done with this."

Clint smiled and watched her hands work to make the beanie. After spending so many years being partners with the Black Widow, Clint believed he knew Natasha the most out of anyone but he figured that there were still some things about her he wasn't even close to guessing.

"So, only about a month to go. Think you're ready?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I know that Steve is ready."

"I've seen how excited he is." Clint said with a smile as he remembered how happy the captian had been the past few days. He'd even been taking Tony's teasing without annoyance and even going along with them a few times.

Something Tony wasn't happy about. He didn't consider his teasing successful unless he got Steve aggrivated somehow.

The archer had no doubt that Steve was ready to be a father to the little boy or girl that was still growing inside Natasha's stomach.

Once he'd even caught that soldier standing in the newly furnished nursary just looking at the baby items with a fond look on his face.

It made Clint wonder just how long Steve had wanted a child of his own.

"I kinda picture Steve being the over protective but very perfect father figure." Clint said. "I can just picture the kid taking after him."

"I can see that too." Natasha agreed as she started a new row. "I hope it happens too. I don't want the baby to take after me."

"They're sure to have at least one thing from you, Nat." Clint said.

"I hope it's hair or eye color."

The two remained silent for a few moments with the only sound being the clicking of the knitting needles.

"You excited?" Clint asked after a few quiet moments.

"I am but I'm just as nervous and scared." Natasha answered as she stopped knitting and lowered the needles.

Clint raised an eyebrow at her. For Natasha Romanoff to admit that she was scared and nervous...that normally wasn't a good thing. Not in Clint's book anyway.

He'd seen her take down guy three times as big as her and not blink. The thought of becoming a mother must be working over time for her to admit her emotions like that.

The archer figured that she might actually be worse were it not for the fact that Steve was being super supportive and attentive.

Clint had seen Steve running around at different hours getting anything and everything that Natasha asked for. He was so sure that even the super soldier himself would collapse from exhaustion from getting everything the red haired woman needed or craved.

But he figured that Steve was too excited about becoming a father to care about his own weariness.

Steve would be the father that every little boy or girl wished to have.

_And this little one is going to be that one lucky kid._ Clint thought to himself as Natasha continued her knitting. _Still, I wonder how SHIELD is doing tracking the person that did this in the first place. Surely they found a lead by now. It's only one month until the due date. Surely they at least have a name._

Clint came out of his thoughts when he heard Natasha lightly groan and saw her lightly rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Just a cramp." Natasha answered. "Happened earlier too. Guess the baby wants to be here as much as Steve does."

"Guess the kid is going to have Steve's dedication and will power." Clint said with a smile then frowned when Natasha lightly hissed in pain. "Nat?!"

"I'm fine." she said. "It's no..."

"Don't even start. I know something isn't right." Clint declared as he stood and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed Bruce's phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Bruce! Quick! You need to come see Natasha! Something's wrong with her!"

.

.

A/N:_ Last chapter to get your votes and names in. Only counting straight answered votes. Not the 'if it's this or if it's that' kind of votes. Also, yes you can vote more than once. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing so much. You guys are awesome. ^^_

_Also, I will stop taking votes at midnight._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**By MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"I want three." Tony said.

"Alright." Bruce agreed as he placed three cards in front of Tony. "Steve?"

"Just two for me." the captain answered.

"Here you go." Bruce said handing over two cards. "Ok. Who's calling?"

_Ring...Ring..._

"Sounds like it's someone who's not in the game." Tony said.

"Just a second." Bruce said pulling out his cell phone and answering the call. "Hello?"

The three men heard a frantic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Clint! What do you mean something's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Tony and Steve perked up at the doctor's words and tone.

"What do you mean you think her water broke?!"

Upon hearing those words, Steve suddenly bolted from the table and rushed out of the room faster than any of them had seen.

"I'm on my way. Watch out though because Steve's already got a head start." Bruce said as he and Tony quickly followed Steve's path. As soon as they entered the hallway toward the elevators, they heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

They could only guess that it meant that Steve was heading up the stairs. It would be faster for him than taking the elevators.

Tony and Bruce jumped into the elevator that seemed to take its sweet time heading to the floor they needed to get to. At times, they were jealous that Steve was able to do such complicated athletic abilities without tiring easily.

They soon reached Natasha's floor and hurried to her room. They made it her bedroom and saw Steve and Clint trying to comfort the spy.

"What happened?!" Bruce demanded.

"She just started getting these pains. Said it was cramps." Clint answered.

"Alright. Everyone out. Let me see what's going on." Bruce ordered.

"Come on, Steve." Tony said trying to pull the soldier away from the mother of his child.

Steve tried to stay but reluctantly agreed to leave the room with the inventor and archer.

"What happened to her?" the soldier asked as soon as they were out of the room.

"I don't know." Clint answered. "We were just talking and then she started getting those pains. I freaked and called Bruce."

"Well, thanks." Steve said. "I'm glad someone was here with her. I'm going to have to stick close by from now on."

"Jarvis would have let us know that something was wrong." Tony assured. "I have him keeping a close eye on her."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Clint said. "You know how she is about that stuff."

"Which is why I'm kinda glad that she can't really move like she could before." Tony admitted.

The three men then sat in the living room as they waited for Bruce to return with news of how Natasha was.

Steve was incredibly nervous on the inside. He had no idea what was going on with his wife and unborn child. He really hoped that nothing was wrong. He would be crushed if something happened to his family.

After half an hour, Bruce made his appearance.

"How is she?" Steve questioned.

"She's alright." Bruce answered. "Water didn't break but I do believe that the baby may be arriving early. Maybe in two weeks or so."

Steve nodded and then walked into the bedroom.

"So what was happening?" Clint asked.

"Nothing serious." Bruce answered. "She was cramping a little but other than that it was just signs that the baby might be born early."

"How's Natasha?" Tony asked.

"She's ok. A little scared of what might have been wrong with the baby but she's ok." Bruce answered.

"That's good."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve quietly walked into the bedroom and spotted Natasha reclinging against a few pillows.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm fine." she answered. "I admit that I was a little scared for a minute but I'm ok."

"Good. I'm really glad that you and our baby are alright." Steve said as he gently held her hand.

"Speaking of which, Bruce accidentally let it slip what the baby is." Natasha said with a small smile. "Want to know?"

Steve lightly smiled and nodded.

"It's going to be a boy."

The smile on the captain's face seemed to grow.

"A...a boy." he stammered and placed a hand on her stomach. "A boy! We're going to have a son!"

Natasha smiled at how excited Steve was knowing that he's going to have a little boy. She was excited as well. She got exactly what she wanted.

A boy that she hoped would one day take after his father. She would hate it if her future son was anything like her. She would like it if her son was talented in gymnatics like her and familiar with ways to defend himself.

She knew that some time in the future that word of Captain America having a son would cause a huge fuss. Fans would be upset that news of Captain America having a son was kept from them for so long and the enemies of the super soldier would surely be plotting to somehow capture the child in hope of using him to their benefit.

She would later try to have a talk with Tony about security for the baby.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure." she answered. "I'm more concerned about the baby. While we're on the topic, we need to get things that will start with his first initial and his whole name."

Steve smiled happily at that. Having wanted to wait to know what their baby was going to be, the two had already picked out different names.

Steve had wanted one particular name and Natasha had agreed with him.

"Our little James." the soldier said placing his hand on her stomach again.

.

.

A/N: _Thank you to everyone who voted. The votes were seriously close. It was by one vote that it was a boy. Had it not been for that one vote than I would have made it boy/girl twins. The name James also won the most votes._

Boy: 33 votes

Girl: 32 votes


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Jarvis would have let you know if something serious was happening." Natasha pointed out as the poked her lunch with the fork.

"Still, I should have been close by." Steve insisted as he paced the floor behind the couch she was sitting on. "This was a false alarm but what if it had been the real thing? I can't take that kind of chance again."

Natasha lightly smiled at the older man. She could and couldn't believe how he was taking the situation. She'd never seen a man be so scared about their unborn child before so seeing this was a little new to her.

But she could understand because Steve is an old fashioned kind of guy and he really did care about what happened to his child. Natasha felt comforted by that fact.

"I promise that I'm going to be close by from now on." Steve declared.

"Steve, I'm glad that you want to be around but you don't need to be glued to my side." Natasha said.

"But I want to." Steve said as he came around the couch and kneeled next to her. "This is my family. I need to be there when they need me."

"You mean for the baby. Right?"

"For both of you." Steve replied. "This is our baby and you are my wife. I love the both of you."

Natasha looked at Steve straight in the eyes.

"You what?"

She noticed a faint blush appear on Steve's face.

"I love our baby but I love you too." Steve said. "This is our child and you're my wife. My family. I lost my only family before I was eighteen. Now I have a new one and I'm not about to let anything happen to them. I'm going to do everything in my power to love and protect my family."

Natasha was silent for a moment as she absorbed Steve's words.

_He really is the golden man._ she thought to herself. _I do not deserve him. I can't believe that he just admitted that he loves me. The only thing I've done to earn his love like that is that this baby I'm carrying is his._

"Steve..."

"Natasha, I know that you may possibly never feel the same way about me that I do you but I just hope you know that I'm always going to be here for you and our son."

"I know Steve." Natasha said. "Our son couldn't have a more perfect father and I know that I don't deserve someone like you as my husband."

"Why is that?"

"Steve, I was an assassin for years until Clint got me out of that life. I killed dozens of people without a care. I took the lives of father's, son's, husbands...Being with you and being pregnant has made me realize my past and it haunts me more now. I'm married to the perfect symbol of hope and innocence and I'm going to give birth to an innocent boy. I don't deserve any of this."

"I don't think that's true." Steve said as he gently took her hand in both of his. "You've done so much to help people. I've seen that with my own eyes. I know that your past is something that haunts you. Mine haunts me as well. We can only try to put it behind us and look towards the future. Our son was planned but I'm grateful to high heaven for him. Having a family of my own has been a dream of mine for the longest time and you're helping my dream come to life. I think you deserve more than what you give yourself credit for."

Natasha lightly smiled at the blond before her.

"How are you able to get people to turn into mush in your hands like that?" she asked teasingly.

"Years of practice." Steve replied with a little smirk of his own.

"I really don't deserve you or our son but...I'm going to try to put my past behind me and concentrate on our little boy."

Steve smiled more and gave Natasha a comforting hug. He didn't break the hug right away since he felt her arms wrap around him.

He could feel the comfort she wanted from him and he had no problem giving it to her. As long as he could breath, he would be there for his family.

"I love you, Steve." Natasha whispered.

.

.

A/N: _Ok. Voting time again. There have been several questions about the babies appearance and once again I am going to leave it to you the readers. Choices are below and the most votes win. Baby will be born in the next chapter and you can vote more than once on either choice. Like the other votes, I will only tally straight answered ones. None of the 'either this or either that' votes._

Hair: Blond or red

Eyes: Blue or green


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve felt the pressure on his hand increase as Natasha gripped it harder. It wasn't enough to hurt him but he was surprised at the strength she had. Even though she was already strong, the pain she was currently going through was more than enough to boost that strength.

"It's almost time to push." Bruce declared. "Are you sure you don't want anything to help the pain?"

"I'm sure." Natasha answered between pants. "This is the only time that I can give birth and I want to remember every second of it."

"Alright but let me know if you do want anything." Bruce said.

"I will." Natasha replied then looked up at Steve. "He's almost here."

"I know." Steve agreed with a smile. "Our baby is almost here. I'm sorry you have to go through so much pain."

"I'm savoring it." Natasha replied as Steve dabbed a wet wash cloth on her face to try to rid her of the collecting sweat. "That's part of motherhood right?"

"Some women see it that way." Bruce answered. "Alright. It's time to push. Get ready."

Natasha gripped Steve's hand more firmly. This was the moment when their child would soon arrive and they would be parents.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint paced the floor of the living room where the rest of the team and Pepper were gathered. The room was so quiet it would be easy to hear a flea. The hours passing were tense for everyone.

"Does it normally take this long for a woman to birth a child?" Thor asked.

"It can actually take longer in some cases." Pepper answered. "The worst things to be concerned about is if something wrong happens."

"Natasha's a tough one." Clint said. "She can handle child birth."

"That's both reassuring and more nerve wracking at the same time." Tony said.

"I can't wait to see how you'll be when you finally start to have kids." Clint said with a smirk.

"We should test that theory." Pepper said.

"Get that out of your head. At least for now." Tony said.

"Let's try to take our minds off of this to try to stay calm." Clint said. "Let's make a bet. Hair and eye color. Low bills, Stark. Not all of us are billionares."

"Alright." Tony agreed as he fished out a twenty from his pocket and placed it on the coffee table. "I say that the kid is going to look like Captain Perfection but he's going to have Widow's hair and eyes."

"I agree that the newborn will look like his father." Thor stated as he put down a gold coin on the table. "Although I do believe that the child will have the captain's eyes and hair."

"Clint? What do you think?" Pepper asked as she wrote down Thor's and Tony's votes.

"I say the kid will look like Natasha but will have her hair and Steve's eyes."

"Pep. What about you?" Tony asked.

"Hey, as long as the baby is safe and healthy I'm happy." Pepper answered. "Either way, as long as there's a little bundle of joy here I think that it'll be an improvement on all of the hard super heroing you guys go through."

"Point." Clint agreed.

"As long as I'm not changing any diapers." Tony said with a smirk.

"Of course." Pepper said.

The doors to the living room slid open and Bruce walked in with a small smile on his face.

"Well?" Clint asked as they gathered near the doctor.

"Everything went smoothly." Bruce answered. "Natasha and the baby are doing fine. They're ready for you guys to come visit."

The group smiled as they followed Bruce back to Natasha's suite. They quietly entered and right away heard soft whimpers being calmed. They entered the bedroom and away felt the warm atmosphere.

They quickly spotted Steve sitting on the edge of the bed but close to his tired looking wife as she held a small bundle in her arms. They were both gazing lovingly at the face of their newborn son.

The five adults quietly made their way to stand around the bed and look down on the face of the newest member of their family.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha stirred from her sleep when she heard the sound of crying. She spotted the baby monitor and heard the clear cries of her one month old son.

Quickly becoming fully awake, she climbed out of bed, threw on her robe and hurried to the small room across the bedroom. Upon reaching the door, she noticed that it was already open.

Walking over, Natasha smiled when she saw Steve had beaten her to their son.

"Hey little guy." Steve cooed softly as he lifted the small infant and brought him into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Is his diaper wet?" Natasha asked as she walked over to stand next to her husband.

Steve lightly felt the crying babies diaper.

"Yep. It's wet." he answered and moved over to the changing table.

"I'll make a bottle for him while you're doing that." Natasha said and left the room.

Steve removed the dirty diaper and proceeded through the rest of the changing. Just as he buttoned the one piece pajama's on his now calm son, Natasha appeared with the bottle of warm milk.

The mother took her son and sat in the cushioned rocking chair next to the crib. James eagerly accepted his bottle when it was given to him.

Steve stood next to the rocker and watched as his son drank his formula. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed the resemblance his son had to him. The light blond hair, the crystal blue eyes...

It made the super soldier so happy to finally have a child to call his own. When he first held James, he'd been in heaven. Just looking at the innocent face of the baby boy, Steve felt at peace.

James finished his bottle and was burped before being rocked to sleep and placed back in his crib.

Natasha tucked him in snuggly and she and Steve just stood there gazing lovingly at their son.

While Steve felt pure joy at being a father, Natasha was still on the unsure and nervous side of being a new mother.

Bruce had done a wonderful job helping the two learn as much as possible to be new parent's. They both had taken to it quickly but Natasha felt that Steve was better at being a parent.

She loves her son greatly but she still doubted herself at times.

"He's perfect." Steve whispered as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"He is." Natasha agreed.

"I was scared that he would turn out like I was before I got the serum." Steve confessed. "I don't know how I would have handled that."

"He didn't turn out that way." Natasha reminded as she wrapped her arms around Steve's sculpted torso. "He came out perfect, happy and healthy. The only thing that we have to worry about is that Tony and Clint are trying to fight for the spot of favorite uncle by giving him anything they think he'll like."

Steve lightly chuckled.

He was eternally grateful that his son was born with the perfect health he hadn't been blessed with.

But he was so happy to see James healthy and it also made him wonder if his son inherited the serum from either one or both of his parent's.

Steve would just imagine Jame as a strong and talented athlete with just as much brains. But that may also be his parental dream talking.

"Let's go back to bed." Natasha said.

Steve nodded in agreement and followed his wife out of the nursery and back to their own room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey small fry." Clint greeted as he walked into the living room and spotted the infant lying on his baby mat with his father next to him. "I got you something from my trip to India."

"More toys?" Steve guessed.

"Of course." Clint answered and pulled out a light blue elephant from his duffle bag. He sat on the floor next to the mat and handed the toy to the baby who was cooing happily behind his pacifier at the sight of a new toy.

James' small hands held the elephant by the nose as his pacifier slipped from his mouth.

"That's why I'm his favorite uncle." Clint mused.

"In your dreams!" Tony declared as he walked into the room with a box in his hands. "_I'm_ his favorite uncle."

"Over my dead body!" Clint retorted.

"That can be arranged." Tony said with a michievious tone.

"Then James would be short two uncles that spoil him silly." Steve said with a deadpan tone.

The two Avengers looked down at James whose eyes were on the both of them as he chewed on the trunk of his new toy.

"New plan." Tony said. "We team up and spoil him even more. He'll be even more spoiled than I was as a kid."

"Not a good plan." Steve declared.

"Yes it is." Clint said with a smirk. "I like that plan. What's in the box?"

"James' new nightlight." Tony answered as he sat down next to the archer and pulled out a black box that had a circular window on top. "Jarvis. Lights please."

_"Yes, sir."_

All of the shades in the room closed and the lights went off. The whole room was bathed in darkness and Steve found his sons hand. The tiny fingers gripped his large finger. It only took a couple of nights to find out that James wasn't very fond of the dark.

"This will help the little guy and his parent's sleep better at night." Tony's voice declared before a light suddenly appeared from the box and cast the room in a soft glow.

"Whoa." Clint breathed as he saw the faces of his friends slowly swirl around the room.

The fighting figures of Thor with hammer in hand, Iron Man, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America danced on the walls. There was even the signature logos each of the team carried.

Thor's hammer surrounded by lightning, Hulk's big fists, Hawkeyes target, Tony's arc reactor, Natasha's black widow symbol and Steve's shield.

Steve lightly smiled and looked down at James. The blue eyes of the newborn were darting back and forth to see all of the faces and shapes. A smile was present on his face and not a trace of fear could be detected.

"Tony, this is amazing." Steve said. "James really loves it. Thank you."

"Stroke of genius." Tony mused. "And I'm glad he likes it."

"This will definatly help him sleep better at night." the soldier said.

"It'll be like we're all watching over him while he's sleeping." Clint said and then grinned. "Maybe you should have put Coulson in there too."

"I thought about it but then if he showed up and saw it, it might give him a bigger ego than mine to know that he's part of the life of the son of Captain America."

"He's already offered to babysit three times." Steve said as he brought James into his arms. "But Natasha and I aren't ready to be away from our little guy."

"What new parent would?" Tony stated as he turned off the nightlight. "Jarvis, lights please."

The shades rose and the lights came back on.

"Give it a full test tonight." Tony said handing the box to the father.

"I will." Steve said. "I'm just sure that Natasha is going to say something about your ego."

"Of course she will." Tony agreed. "But when she gets a full night of restful sleep, she'll be taking it back."

"Like last time?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"I admitted defeat." Tony stated.

"Which was your smartest move." Steve said as he stood. "It's almost time for bed so I'm gonna to ahead and get James to sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea." Clint said as he stood and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"But it's still early." Tony declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Let's see if your Uncle Tony was right about this helping you to sleep better." Steve said as he placed the night light box on the side table next to the crib and turned it on. He then turned the light off and sat on the rocking chair.

"Want to hear another story about your daddy when he was young?" Steve asked his son who sucked on his pacifier. "I can't wait for you to remember all of these stories when you're older. Then you'll be asking me to shut up because you've heard them a million times."

"At least he'll hear interesting stories."

Steve looked up and smiled when he saw Natasha. She entered the room and looked at the figures floating about.

"Where did this come from?"

"Tony." Steve answered. "He thought it would be nice for James to have and to help him sleep a little better at night."

"Well, it is cute." Natasha admitted as she watched her own image pass by. She smiled down at her son as his eyes began to droop. "Hi there my little one."

Blue eyes looked up at their mother before closing.

Natasha bent down and placed a loving kiss on James' forehead.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow will be our first family portrait and we all need to look our best." she said.

"All of the girls are going to want your attention." Steve said with a smile as he stood and gently placed the sleeping infant in his crib. He then placed a loving kiss on James' cheek before covering him with his blue baby blanket. "Sweet dreams son. We love you."

With the new night light still on, the two parent's quietly left the room. They went to their room, changed into pajama's and promptly fell asleep snuggled together.

Unfortunatly, their peaceful slumber only lasted about three hours. Everyone was sound asleep when out of nowhere came a loud...

_BOOM!_


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve and Natasha woke with a start when they heard the sound of what was most likely an explosion.

Right away, they both bolted from the bed and hurried to the nursery. They could easily hear the sound of their son crying and they easily noticed the smoke they were running through.

They burst into the nursery where they smoke became the thickest.

"James!" Steve shouted when he spotted the crib lying on its side and his son nowhere in sight.

Natasha dove to the floor and began searching frantically for her baby.

Steve on the other hand turned toward where he felt a breeze and spotted a large hole in the wall where he spotted a shadowed figure standing. With his son in his arms!

"Who the hell are you?!" Steve demanded and Natasha quickly stood and took a fighting pose.

"Steve, using such language in front of your son." the shadow figure teased tauntingly.

Steve and Natasha both froze on the spot. That voice...

"No." Steve whispered. "It's not possible."

"It is." the man said as he pulled out a gun. "Hope you said good bye to your son."

_Bang...Bang..._

"NO!" Natasha screamed as she watched two bullets pierce through Steve's torso and then fall to the floor. She then watched in horror as the man grabbed a rope ladder that appeared behind him and then vanish with sound of James' crying still being heard over the noise.

"JAMES!"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve lightly groaned as he started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision came into focus. He right away saw the face of the doctor who was part of the team.

"Steve? How are you feeling?" Bruce asked with a concerned tone.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in his chest that caused him to lie down again.

"Stay down, Steve." Bruce declared. "You shouldn't be moving right away. You need to rest after everything that happened."

Steve's eyes snapped open as he remembered everything that happened.

The explosion, the smoke, getting shot...his son...

"James!" he shouted as he bolted into a sitting position despite the pain he felt. "Where's Natasha?!"

"Steve, you shouldn't..." Bruce tried to stop his friend from getting up but knew it was useless. He couldn't do anything to stop his friend from finding his wife.

Ever the super soldier, Steve was able to get off the bed and start his way out of the medical wing of the tower.

Bruce, against his better judgment, helped Steve along. Together, they were able to make it to the wing that had been attacked and to the nursery. Once at the door, the doctor stayed back and allowed Steve to go ahead on his own.

Steve walked through the door and saw the devistation the nursery was in. He then saw Natasha. She was sitting on the floor with her face buried in her arms that were on the side of the over turned crib and her shoulders were shaking. Her muffled sobs could easily be heard.

Clint was kneeling next to the spy in an attempt to comfort her but his efforts weren't working. Upon seeing the captain, the archer quietly removed himself from Natasha's side and left the nursery.

"I'm sorry." Clint said softly before completely leaving.

Steve walked over and slowly knelt next to his wife.

Upon noticing his presence, Natasha quickly latched onto her husband and proceeded to sob into his shoulder.

"Our baby." she sobbed. "He took our baby."

Steve held onto Natasha and tried to keep his own tears back but failed.

"I know who it was." they both said at the same time.

Hearing the other say exactly the same thing, they parted and looked at each other.

"How do you know?" Natasha asked as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"I would know that voice from anywhere." Steve answered. "What about you?"

"I knew him for a few years. He helped train me when I was still in the Red Room. But I thought he had died."

"Same with me." Steve said. "I _watched_ him fall to his death."

"So we both know that it was the very man that we named our son after." Natasha said. "It's James Barnes."

Steve nodded absent mindedly. He couldn't believe that it was true that the best friend he ever had in his life had just kidnapped his son.

Despite wanting to know how Bucky was still alive, Steve was just worried about his son.

Why would someone kidnap him? How did they know about him to begin with? They'd kept knowledge about James existance under heavy wraps. Only the Avengers and very few in SHIELD knew.

Natasha seemed to be thinking the same thing but her worry took over once more and she began to sob into his shoulder again.

"Steve. What are we going to do?!"

"We're going to get our son back." Steve answered. "We'll find him and bring him back home. Even if this person that took him was once my friend, I'm not about to let anyone get away with taking our child."

"But how are we going to find him?" Natasha asked. "Bucky never stayed in the same place twice. He's as good as Fury when it comes to covering his tracks."

"We'll find a way." Steve vowed. "Somehow we'll find Bucky and get our son back."

Natasha felt some comfort hearing those last few words from Steve. He always kept a promise no matter what.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

In a dimly lit room in a hidden location, a baby's cries were easily heard.

"I'm shutting this kid up for good!" a masked henchman declared as he pulled out a pistol from his holster and aimed it at the crying newborn.

_BANG!_

A round of gasps were heard when the other henchmen saw the body of their co-woker fall to the ground with a dark stain covering his chest.

A tall man appeared from the shadows holding a gun in his hand.

"Winter Soldier, sir."

The remaining evil men stood at attention as they were stared down.

"If _anyone_ tries the same stunt, you're going to have _me_ to deal with." he warned in a cold tone.

"Yes, sir!"

"Now get out of my sight."

The men wasted no time in carrying out the order given to them. Once they were all out of the room, a remaining person stepped toward the crying baby.

"Are you sure that it's possible for him to have gotten the serum?"

"Yes, sir." the white haired doctor answered. "Either from his mother or father, there is a great chance that this child has the super soldier serum in his blood."

"Fine. Just make sure that nothing happens to the kid." Winter Soldier declared. "If something does happen to him, you're going to end up like this guy."

The doctor stared at the corpse on the floor and did his best not to show fear. The soldier before him was not known for showing mercy when someone even hinted at going against his orders.

"This kid is the son of Captain America and the Black Widow." Winter Soldier declared. "We were able to get the injection in her to have the kid and then brave enough to attack Stark Tower to get him. Rogers is sure to have survived being shot and now we have the Widow to be concerned with. Get results and fast. And get the hired nursemaid in here. Call me when you get something promising."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Remember when you caught me with all of James' baby clothes?" Tony asked as he led Steve and Natasha into his lab.

"Yes." the two answered as they came to a monitor.

"Well, out of fear of a situation like this, I wanted to be prepared." Tony said. "What I was actually doing was coming out with a new tracking device."

"You were?" Steve exclaimed with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes. A new kind of synthetic thread that I was hoping to use in our uniforms and clothes but I decided to let James be the first to have it. The thread is actually a small harmless wire that gives off a signal that acts the same as the arc reactor. We will be able to trace it because I was able to get the tracer into all of James' clothes before you caught me with them."

"How long will it take to get the location?" Natasha demanded.

"Ten minutes tops." Tony answered.

"Enough time to get suited up." Natasha declared as she marched off with Steve at her heels.

"Jarvis, please let me be alive eleven minutes from now." Tony declared as he walked toward his collection of Iron Man suits. "Find that signal."

_"I will process as fast as I possibly can, sir."_ the AI answered.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Cap?" Tony asked as he walked into the destroyed nursery.

Steve was in his uniform with his famous shield on his arm but his eyes were looking at the hole in the wall.

The inventor noticed the night light he had made for James and picked it up in his armored hands. It was destroyed beyond repair.

He could always make a new one but he felt that it wouldn't be the same.

"I don't understand." Steve said. "My best friend is alive, somehow turned evil, shot me twice and kidnapped my son."

"Well get answers after we get James back." Tony vowed. "Believe me, I'm just as confused about this as you are but I want to get the runt back first."

"I think I might know _why_ Bucky took James." Steve said.

"The serum?" Tony guessed.

Steve nodded.

They were all wondering the same thing since they found out that Steve was the genetic father. It had been one of the first things to pop up in their minds.

Did James somehow inherit the super soldier serum from Steve? What if he got the similar version his mother was given? Did he have both or either one?

If the villans took James then that must have been their reason. They must want to know if he has the serum in his genetics. The serums his parents got had infused into their DNA so it was a high possibility that James could have the serums in his DNA as well.

_Typical of the bad guys to go after the easiest target._ Tony thought bitterly and angrily. _They went after a helpless baby. They were too cowardly to try to take on Captain America or Black Widow. I'm gonna make these guys pay for this._

"We got a lock." he said. "It's a place that you know. A place you've been to."

Steve slowly turned and looked at his friend.

"Where?" he asked with a feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

.

.

A/N: _Quick question to everyone who might know the answer. Does anyone know the official birth date and/or year of Natasha Romanoff? I'm working on another story but I need to get it as accurate as possible. I'm hearing she's about twent years younger than Steve but then I'm also hearing she's not even ten years younger than him. If anyone can give me the closest answer I will be forever grateful._


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha reached over and took Steve's hand. They laced their fingers together and held on tightly. They were both so worried and nervous that the others, and themselves, were surprised they weren't pacing a hole through the metal floor of the quinjet.

The location they were headed to was making Steve extra nervous for obvious reasons. He didn't think he'd ever be back in that location again. It had been one source of so many nightmares, guilt and heartache.

He certainly didn't like that fact that his son had been taken there. But he vowed that he would get his son back and that they would go home as a family.

"We're coming onto the location." Clint announced.

Steve slowly released his wife's hand and walked over to the small window on the side of the jet.

Natasha watched as Steve's form become tense as they passed over a snow covered mountain. She wanted to stand by him but knew that this was a moment he needed to face for himself.

Passing over the sight where James Barnes had died and where Winter Soldier was born.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The Winter Soldier, formerly James Barnes, stood next to the crib where the infant was sleeping. He stared down at the child who seemed to not be aware of his presence.

_Kid looks just like Steve._ he thought to himself._ Probably gonna be like him too. Be standing up to bullies, trying to do what's right..._

The brown haired man shook his head to get the thoughts of the past out of his head. He wasn't that man anymore and he never would be again.

Even though Steve Rogers was not responsible for what he'd become, Winter Soldier was going to take his life by using his child as bait.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Steve." Natasha stopped her husband from leaving the jet so that they were now the only two still inside.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I'm scared and nervous about what's going to happen. I'm worried about this whole thing but...promise that you'll save our son whatever the cost."

"Natasha, you know I will." Steve said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "You and James are everything to me and I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you. But...why did you bring this up when you already knew I would get our son back?"

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's torso before answering.

"Because it's the man who was once your friend we're going to have to face. The man that you grew up with and fought with in war is the same man who took our baby and almost killed you in front of me."

Steve knew what Natasha was getting at.

"Steve, I know you're going to want to get answer from him or even try to talk him into giving up the Winter Soldier act but you know as well as I do that it won't happen so easily."

"I know." Steve said. "Even though he was my friend when I was younger and we fought so many battles together, he still attacked our home, took our child and shot me. Even though I thought of him as a brother, I can't let him get away with what he's done to my family."

Natasha looked up at Steve and placed a kiss on his lips. They both put all their love into the kiss since they knew they weren't sure what was going to happen today.

They just both knew that they were going to save James and stop anyone who got in their way.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Sir, we have visitors." a guard announced as he ran into the room. "It's the Avengers!"

"Get to your positions!" the mysterious doctor ordered. The guards right away carried out the order and then the doctor turned to the black clad soldier. "Winter Soldier, you are to guard this child. He is still needed. We cannot allow the Avengers to rescue him."

"Rogers and Romanoff are going to try to get here before the others." he said.

"Soldier, you should know that, out of all of God's creatures, the mother is the most dangerous."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The only thing on Steve's mind was running as fast as he could in order to reach the room where the signal was coming from. The room where his precious son was in.

He had wanted the team to go in all at once but then figured it would be easier and safer if the team had split and went in from different directions.

The captain hated the thought of being apart from his wife but knew that it needed to be done in order to find and save James.

Tony and Thor were flying above the compound in order to get as many guards outside as possible. Bruce had declared that he would stay in the quinjet so that he could either provide back up or be ready to treat his team or James when they returned.

A fire burned inside Steve as he continued to push himself down the suspiciously empty hallway. He found it very strange that he hadn't encountered anyone to stop him. This right away told him that the enemy knew they were there and were planning something.

But his concern was just on his family and friends. And possibly the man who had taken his son.

_Bucky, how could you do this?_ Steve thought to himself. _Natasha told me what happened to you but I still can't believe that you would take my son from me like this. Why? Why did you do this? I named my son after you._

The soldier slowed to a stop when he came to a set of metal doors. He took a quick glance at the tractor and saw that the signal was right on the other side of the doors he was standing in front of.

_James, daddy is here. I swear on my life that I'm going to get you out of here and back home with your mother. I promise, if anyone has laid a finger on you they're going to regret it with their very souls._

Steve didn't waste another second in pushing through the doors and entering what looked to be a combination of a science lab and a medical lab.

But his eyes quickly spotted a white crib in the middle of the room and lying inside was a moving bundle.

"James!" he cried as he rushed over but slammed into an invisible force. "What the..."

Steve tried to reach his son but a force field was blocking his way. He saw James' eyes look up at him and then his little hands reach up to him. Wanting his father.

"James. I'm right here." Steve said, hoping his son could understand him. "I'm gonna get you out of there."

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid." a voice said.

Steve whirled around with a new flare of anger inside him. He was ready to snap the neck of whoever was behind this whole thing. But his anger froze when he spotted the source of the voice standing on a platform with a gun pointed at him.

"I look familiar to you, yes?"

"Zola?" Steve gasped.

"His great-grandson. I am Henry Zola."

"Why are you doing this?!" Steve demanded angrily. "Why have you kidnapped my son?!"

"It's a colorful tale, captain." Henry answered. "It's mostly a tale of revenge and science to gain further vengence on you American's."

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Steve demanded. "I'm about sixty years older than you. What could I have done to you?!"

"What you did to my great-grandfather of course." Henry answered. "He was a great man and you had him locked away for the rest of his life."

"Zola was a mad man." Steve declared. "He was trying to help destroy the world in the name of a greater monster. He got locked away because of the things he had done and he confessed it!"

"No!" Henry declared angrily. "He was a brilliant man with brilliant ideas and inventions. Because of you and your Howling Commando's he was taken in as a lowly prisoner and was put behind bars for the rest of his life."

"Alright! If you want revenge on someone, do it on me! Leave my son out of this! Why did you have him brought here to begin with?!"

"That is the science part." Henry said with a somewhat calmer voice. "Your child was created in order for there to be an heir to the super soldier formula."

Steve's face twisted in disgust at what he was hearing. Even though he accepted how his son had come into his life, he would not accept that it was all a plan by an evil great-grandson in order to get the super soldier formula.

"We were able to get a hold of a few strands of your D.N.A. from a helpful source. From there, we were able to create an injection that would impregnate the famous Black Widow. The only other person in the world who's got the closest result of the formula. Even _we_ were not entirely sure it would work or not but it did and your son was the result of many hours of lab work. Now his blood is being tested to see if he had indeed inherited the formulas from both you and Natasha Romanoff. That was the only reason he was created."

Steve gave an angry shout as he threw his shield toward the doctor. The shield made contact with the hand holding the gun. This gave the soldier enough time to run over and grab the doctor.

He pinned him down to the floor as one hand clutched tightly onto his throat.

"You think you're God? Is that it?" Steve demanded angrily. "You think that you can just create a human life like it's nothing?! Claim he's nothing but an object that can be made and taken back without a care?!"

Steve tightened his hold on the man's neck. Henry struggled to get the soldiers hand off his neck as he continued to gasp for more than a small pant of air.

"That was your first mistake." Steve continued. "Thinking that you could just make a child like that you weren't even sure if he has the same formula as either of his parent's. It backfired on you. He may not have been made from love like he should have been but he's loved by his parent's. You should have picked something else because this is going to be the death of you. Taking my son was your greatest mistake. Now you're going to end up exactly like your great-grandfather. Locked away for the rest of your life."

"Not if you want your son to live." a voice said and a barrel was suddenly pressed to the back of Steve's head.

"Bucky." Steve whispered.

"Long time, Steve."


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha slowly crept through the doors as she kept her eyes open for anything that might pop out.

Her tracking device had brought her to this room. The room where her baby is suppose to be.

She wasn't sure if Steve had found the room yet and, although she really wished that he was with her right now, she didn't want anyone to hold her back when she found the mastermind who came up with the idea of kidnapping her month old son.

The day James had been born, Natasha had vowed that she would never again take a life. But she may make an exception in this case.

But she figured taking the life of the one who took her son away from her could be called justice. She certainly would call it justice and she knew that a few of the guys would agree.

The room was super silent and that right away told Natasha that something wasn't right. Keeping pistols in both hands, the spy slowly walked further into the room as her eyes scanned for her child or the enemy.

"So this is the famous Black Widow."

The spy whirled around with her guns raised when she heard the voice. The only thing keeping her from firing her weapons was that her husband was being used as a human shield.

An older man stood behind the muscular soldier and hand a gun jabbed into the back of Steve's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Natasha demanded.

"The captain here knows me already and my family history but you do not. I am Henry Zola."

Natasha glared at the doctor, right away making the connection.

"Let him go." she said.

"No." Henry replied calmly. "There's too much to be done. Your husband is seventy years overdue to die at the hands of a member of the Zola family. It's going to be me."

"You're not going to do anything to him." Natasha said.

"I already softened him up by giving him a child to distract him. The same applied to you."

Natasha gave the doctor what she beleived was her coldest glare.

"You were the one who slipped in that shot, weren't you?" she demanded.

"I created it, yes." Henry answered with a proud smirk. "I had a sample of the captain's DNA and was able to modify it so that you would be able to have his child. I hadn't been too sure if it would work but it did. Now that the boy is born, I don't really have a need for either one of you."

"What do you want with our son?!" Natasha nearly yelled.

"His blood." Henry answered too calmly for Natasha's liking. "His blood very likely has the super soldier serum from either one or both of you. I plan to take as much as I need in order to test that theory."

Natasha felt her grip on her guns tighten. She had feared that something like this was the reason her son had been taken.

James possibly inheriting the serum from her or Steve had been on her mind since she first discovered who his father is.

Although her version of the super soldier serum wasn't anything close to being the same as Steve's, it still allowed her to do many things regular women couldn't do. Not aging and having enhanced abilities was one of them.

Natasha was certain that if James did have the serum it was sure to be Steve's version.

"Where is my son?" Natasha demanded.

"He is with the man you named him after." Henry replied.

Natasha felt herself become more tense.

What would Barnes do to her son? Would be keep him safe or was he helping this crazy doctor in examining the infants blood?

"Give him back to us." Natasha said. "Do that and we'll possibly let you live."

Steve looked at his wife with a bit of surprise that turned into understanding. He was sure that she was going to want to kill the person who had put their family through this.

Even though she had vowed to never kill again, he felt certain that Henry Zola was going to be the exception. Natasha had made that promise because she didn't want James to know that she was a killer after he had been born.

Her life before having him would be kept in secret until he was older but Natasha wanted to be able to tell James that after he had been born she never killed again.

James was the reason she made that vow and wanted to keep it. Today, they would both find out if her promise was going to be broken or not.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

In a dimly lit room away from where Henry Zola was confronting Captain America and Black Widow, a tall figure stood next to a crib. Looking down at the child lying inside it.

_Why in the world would they name you after me?_ the man asked himself. _I can understand why Steve would name you after me but why would Natasha agree to it? She knew that I was alive. I'm sure she never told Steve about it. Marriage problems already. They're going to have to rename this kid if they get him back._

The man who is James Barnes continued to watch the child as he slowly moved about in the crib.

The smiliarities the child had to his father were unmistaken. Anyone could make the connection easily.

_You're going to look just like him when you're older. I bet you're going to be like him too. Trying your hardest to get into something you want to be a part of, always looking out for the little person, always making the right call..._

Bucky wondered just how much like his father this little boy would be and wondered if he even had the serum at all.

Was this whole plot a possible waste of time?

Bucky watched as the babies eyes looked up and locked with his. The crystal blue eyes almost seemed to captivate him. Made him freeze and unable to move any part of his body.

The infants eyes seemed to look right through him and see his very soul.

"Your mom and dad can do that too." he said. "They can see right through someone when they're lying or hiding something. Steve could always tell when something was wrong and Natasha could see into someone's very soul. Looks like you have that talent of theirs. It's going to make you get your way whenever you want."

The baby lightly cooed and gave the man a tiny smile.

Bucky lightly gasped at that, wondering why the child would smile at him.

He was no longer the best friend of Steve Rogers or the second in command of the Howling Commando's.

He was the Winter Soldier. The man who had a mechanical arm and had personally trained the Black Widow when she was a child to become the deadly assassin she was made to be.

Deep down, James Barnes knew that he wasn't meant to be on this side. He wasn't suppose to be working for the Russians. He was from America and fought in the second world war. He was a war vet, helped the allies push the evils of the enemy back and had been a companion to the man who was Captain America.

_I was friends with Steve Rogers and now look at me. I've kidnapped his son and nearly killed him. I've single handedly nearly tore a family apart. And for what? A serum that may not be in the kid and may not be detectable._

The month old boy then reaised his arms toward the man looking down at him.

_Oh no. _Bucky thought. He was alone in the room and couldn't leave because someone else might silence the child.

With uneasy feelings inside him, Bucky reached into the crib and brought the child into his arms.

The blond haired boy smiled at finally being carried for the first time since being brought to this place.

_It's not natural the way that he was brought into this world but I know that he's everything to Steve. This was what he's always wanted. To have a kid of his own. It was his biggest wish after the war was over. I had a hand in making it happen and now I'm tearing it apart._

Bucky lightly shook his head and plced the child back in the crib. He then looked down at his left hand that was covered with a black glove and his arm covered in a black sleeve.

He'd lost his arm when he fell from the cliff and into the icy waters below. He knew it wasn't Steve's fault, didn't blame him for it, but ever since he'd been manipulated by the enemy all Bucky could think about was killing Steve Rogers.

That plan that had been implanted in his mind was still wanting to be carried out but now there was another side trying to emerge. A side that had thought to have died in that icy river seventy years ago.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Neither of our serums can be detected in our blood or be copied. This whole thing was a waste of time and your death sentence." Natasha said as she kept her pistols raised but not daring to pull the triggers since she might accidentally hurt Steve who was still being used as a human shield.

"I plan to prove that theory wrong." Henry declared.

"It's not a theory!" Steve declared. "Hundreds have tried to copy the serum but none of them have worked. Bruce Banner ended up turning his version of the serum into something no one could have imagined."

"I'm aware of Doctor Banner's work in trying to re-create the serum. The fool was lucky that the monster was all he got. Well, he would have been luckier if he had been killed. No one wants a monster around."

"You should look in the mirror if you want to see a real monster." Natasha said. "You manipulated the DNA of Steve Rogers and slipped it to me in order to create a child even _you_ weren't sure would be born. Now that he had been born and is only a month old, you kidnapped him in hopes of getting something from him that he might not even have or you can get."

"You should know a monster when you see one." Henry challenged. "After all, you are the Black Widow."

"I am." Natasha said. "I know that I'm a monster and nothing I do can erase that fact. Everyone always tells me that I'm not that person any more but they don't know what I've done. Even giving birth to an innocent child doesn't keep me from knowing who I was. I'm even afraid that he'll turn out exactly like me. But know that he's his father's son is keeping me from worrying too much. Becoming a mother has changed me for the better. I refuse to allow my child to turn into me."

The spy looked into the eyes of her husband. His eyes were telling her that she wasn't the monster she believed herself to be. She believed him but only by so much.

He still didn't know everything she had done before meeting Clint and allowing him to take her to SHIELD where she was able to make a new start for herself.

"You've gone soft." Henry said. "Winter Soldier has told me everything that you've done. Even having a child by Captain America won't erase the things you've done. The people you've killed, the lives you've destroyed, the families you've torn apart...None of that can be changed because you think you can raise a boy to be like Captain America."

"He's _my_ boy." Steve declared before suddenly elbowing the doctor's arm and ducking out of the gun's path.

Natasha took this chance to fire as much as possible.

The doctor fired his own weapon as he tried to get out of the path of Nathasha's bullets.

The soldier and spy quickly ducked behind a metal desk.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked as she placed her hands on the sides of Steve's face.

"I'm fine." Steve answered. "Are you?"

"I'm about to tear this guys heart out with my own hands but yes, I'm fine." Natasha answered. "Let's get our son back."

Steve nodded and carefully looked over the top of the desk. Luckily, he still had his shield on his back because Henry left it there for his own security. The doctor had believed that Steve would order someone to take a shot if they had it which meant taking it straight through the soldier in order to get to the doctor. But the indestructable shield would protect him.

"He's not a fighter." Steve said. "Just a bragger. Thinks he's like Arnim. He's not even close to being like his great-grandfather."

"Think he'll make some mistakes?" Natasha asked.

"He'll definatly head to a lab." Steve answered. "All he talked about was trying to get the serum from either of us or James. I'd say he would go there to secure any information he thinks he has on us, James and the serum."

"Let's go." Natasha declared. "I want my son back."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Henry Zola sneered in frustration as he burst into his lab.

"They cannot shut me down."

The white haired doctor rushed over to a computer and quickly entered a password that allowed him access to the files.

He quickly pulled up the saved files he had typed and saved. Years of study that he had done on Captain America and the Black Widow.

Years of work would now have to be saved and worked on if he was able to get out of this situation.

"Zola!" a voice yelled in the distance. "If you think you're going to outsmart us, you're wrong. You're _nothing_ like your ancestor!"

The doctor sneered more at the sound of the super soldiers voice. He quickly types in a few codes and was in the process of saving his work when the screen suddenly exploded in front of him.

He growled in anger. His work had just been lost by a single bullet.

"You better say your prayers." Natasha declared with a dangerous tone. "You took my baby from me and now you're going to pay for it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Henry asked as he put his hands in the air by his head. "Winter Soldier is the only one with your son and only I know where they are. Are you sure you want to kill me and not know where your son is?"

"Where is he?!" Natasha demanded as Steve appeared behind her with his shield ready.

"I could give the order for Winter Soldier to eliminate your precious child right now if I wished to." Henry stated with a smug smirk.

Both Steve and Natasha were not happy with the way that Zola was leading them on. They know that their child was in the hands of the man who was once Steve's greatest friend and they both know that one wrong move could cost them not only their lives but their sons life.

They did not want to lose their son after having him in their lives for only one month.

"It seems we have come to a situation in which we need to bargin." Henry mused.

"No we don't."

_BANG!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve felt his eyes go wide when he saw a bullet hole appear in the center of Henry Zola's forehead.

The body of the self proclaimed doctor fell limply to the floor and remained still with blood slowly escaping the wound, down his face and to the cold floor.

He looked over to his wife who looked just as shock as he felt. Her pistols had been lowered some time when Steve had been observing Zola's dead body.

Looking away from Natasha, Steve looked over to the person who was standing a few feet away with a smoking gun in their hand.

"Bucky." he said softly.

James Barnes lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster before disappearing behind a wall. He returned a second later with a bundle in his arms.

Natasha and Steve instantly ran forward.

The mother beat Steve by a split second and quickly took her son in her arms. She hugged him close and savored holding her child again.

Steve placed a loving kiss on his son's forehead, so happy to see him alive and back where he belongs. But after a quick moment, he looked up in time to see Bucky try to leave. He quickly hurried over and grabbed his arm.

"Bucky."

"You need to change his name." Bucky said. "He doesn't need to have the same name as me."

"Do you know _why_ I named him after you?" Steve questioned.

"Because we were friends at one time."

"Not just that. I named him after my best friend who was also like a brother to me. A friend who saved my life on more than one occasion and who fought at my side during one of the biggest wars known. I named him after a man who I saw as a friend, a brother and a savior. Bucky, I'm so sorry about anything I've done to cause you any pain and suffering but I want to thank you for giving me my son back."

Bucky sighed.

"You're still easy to put the guilt trip on." he said. "You didn't do anything to me Steve. Looking after your kid has brought me out of the manipulation that the Russians had put me under. I started to remember the good times we had together when we were younger and when we were in the war. I knew that I had to help get him back to you."

"Thank you." Steve said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Disappear for a while." Bucky answered. "I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and I need some time to clear my head."

"I know that this is going to be a long shot but...why don't you come with us to SHIELD?" Steve offered. "We can help you get past everything. They helped me with a lot of things. They can do the same for you."

"Steve, we both know that can't happen." Bucky said. "At least...now right now. Maybe some time in the future but not now."

Steve nodded.

He was a little upset that his friend wanted to vanish for a while instead of allowing them to help him over come his time as the Winter Soldier under the command of the Russians but he could understand and respect his wishes.

"Kid is going to be like you when he's older." Bucky said. "He's gonna use those eyes of his as a weapon."

Steve lightly smirked. He recalled when Bucky had claimed that he was able to get a few things when he used the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"I'm going to leave before the rest of your team shows up. I don't want to be on the end of that big guys hammer." Bucky said.

"Thor won't hesitate." Steve said. "Go."

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

Steve smirked as he recalled the very same conversation they had all those years ago when Bucky was being shipped off.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

Bucky lightly smirked and walked toward the soldier.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk." Steve muttered and embrace his friend.

He felt a wave of satisfaction flow through him when he felt his friend flesh under his finger tips. He was so happy to know that Bucky really was alive and well.

The two parted and Bucky quickly vanished from the room.

Steve promtly turned back to his wife and son and embraced them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony looked over to the family of three as they quietly slept huddled together. Natasha held James close to her and she was held by Steve who was barely able to stay awake and look at his sleeping family.

Tony was so glad to see that James was alright and hadn't been hurt in any way.

When he and the others had found Steve and Natasha with their son, they had questioned the two about what had happened. After hearing the story the two offered, Tony had a feeling that they would see Winter Soldier some time in the future.

It was just a question of when.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How is he?" Steve asked as he gently cradled his son.

"Nothing is wrong." Bruce announced. "The worst thing is that he got a little diaper rash. But that'll clear up in two days or so with medication."

"But nothing else is wrong?" Steve asked. "He wasn't too cold or not fed?"

"James is in good health." Bruce confirmed. "He was fed, kept warm, given a diaper change...He's perfectly fine, Steve."

The captain sighed in relief and held James close. The infant gurgled happily in his arms. He was so happy that his son was alright and couldn't help but feel that some of that credit was due to Bucky.

He saw the way that Bucky had held James. Absolute care. It made him sad that his friend hadn't wanted to come back with them.

"Thank you, Bruce." Steve said.

"No problem." Bruce said with a smile and lightly tickled James' cheek. The baby smiled. "He's going to be ok. He's back where he belongs."

"And I'm never going to let him go." Steve said as he looked at his son.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You are going to like this new version of night light." Tony said as he lead the two parent's into the lab with James still in Steve's arms.

"Stark, if you don't mind, we'd like to spend some time with our son." Natasha said.

"You'll get that time but I'm sure you'll want it to be a little more secure." Tony said as he grabbed a small black box that looked exactly like the first night light that the inventor had made for the child.

"Works exactly like the first one but I added a little something extra. Watch." Tony tapped the top of the box. The same holograms appeared and began to dance on the walls.

Only this time, a barely visible shield surrounded Tony in a dome manner.

"What is this?" Steve asked.

"A protective shield." Tony answered with a satisfied smile. "Any time this thing is on, it'll put a protective dome around our little rugrat. The only way that it can be turned off is by a voice command. Only us six Avengers can de-activate the shield once it's been activated. It can also grow to protect multiple bodies. Come on Cap. Try punching it."

"You're serious?" Steve asked.

"Prove how strong it is." Tony replied. "Punch it."

Steve carefully handed his son to Natasha before walking over to the dome. He raised his arm, balled his fist and launched a punch.

"OW!"

The soldier held his hand while Tony came out of his unintentional protective hunch.

"Well, we know it's strong." Natasha said as she lightly patted her son's back. "Are you alright Steve?"

"Fine." Steve answered. "Just gonna bruise."

"Deactive." Tony said and the shield vanished and the holograms disappeared. "I plan to let Point Break give it a good whack with his hammer later but I think it'll pass that test."

"I think it will too." Steve said. "Thanks for the replacement and upgrade Tony."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for our little guy. After all, I do need someone to spoil until Pepper finally drugs me and another baby 'mysteriously' shows up."

"I think you'll know when Pepper wants children." Natasha said. "She wants them now but I think she'll want to wait a while longer. She likes getting hands on practice with James."

"The only reason she hasn't been able to hold him since we got back is because you two haven't let go of him." Tony said. "Have either one of you not been in contact with him since we got back?"

The soldier and spy cast their eyes to different things in the lab. That right away gave Tony his answer.

"You can't blame us." Steve said.

"No, I can't." Tony agreed. "Anyway, until the thunder god returns to the tower the box if yours to use as much as you want."

"We're going to put this thing to the test." Steve said as he picked up the box. "Don't be surprised if we bring it back from overuse."

"That would be a first, actually." Tony said. "I welcome the challenge."

"Famous last words Stark." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Like I said, I welcome the challenge."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey there little man." Pepper greeted as she sat next to Natasha and looked down at James. "I've missed you so much."

"Want to hold him?" Natasha asked.

"Can I?" Pepper asked with a tone of excitment in her voice. "I mean, he just got back home after a horrible experience. I can understand if you and Steve don't want anyone else in contact with him."

"I know but I trust you." Natasha said.

Pepper smiled at hearing that Natasha trusts her with her infant son. The strawberry haired woman carefully accepted James in her arms and smiled happily.

She couldn't wait to have children of her own. Holding the son of Captain America and Black Widow, Pepper felt like she was given a great honor that she was able to do such a task but she also couldn't help but feel like motherly emotions were starting to surface.

"Oh what? You're so ready to have one that you snatch James?" Tony asked dramatically. "We at least name him after me."

"Say that again and we'll see how long you're standing." Natasha said.

"Better keep your mouth shut." Clint advised as he walked in with Bruce and Steve.

"Let's see how long that'll last." Natasha said as she stood. She left the room with Steve at her side.

"It's good to have the family together again." Tony said as he took the spies spot on the couch.

"It is." Clint agreed as he sat across a near by armchair. "I really think that they're going to over use that new night light you made for James."

"It would be a first for sure." Tony said. "So, when should we have our victory party?"

"I think we need to think about the chance of James Barnes showing up." Bruce said. "Can we trust him?"

"He protected James and kept him safe until Steve and Natasha showed up." Clint stated. "Didn't make any kind of threats to James and Steve even said that he seemed like his old self again."

"Except for everything that happened to him after he was discovered." Tony said. "I don't know. _Can_ we trust him if he shows up and claims to want a second chance?"

"Steve says we can." Clint answered. "If he's willing to trust him, than I am."

"Me too." Bruce said. "Steve has never let us down before. I think we can trust Barnes."

"Alright. I'll give it a try." Tony said. "But if Fury calls and demands why we have the famous Winter Soldier here, one of you is telling him."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve tapped the top of the black box and laid down as the shield appeared and surrounded the large bed. He smiled at his wife who returned his smile and then they looked at their son who slept between them.

"I'm so glad that he's ok." Natasha said as she placed a finger in James hand. The small fingers lightly closed around hers and the small boy continued to sleep soundly.

"He's back where he belongs and we're never going to let him go." Steve said as he brushed back the fine blond strands of hair on James forehead. "I'm grateful that Bucky looked out for him."

"Would do you want to do if Bucky comes back and says he wants a second chance?" Natasha asked.

"I'd trust him." Steve answered. "He kept our son safe and gave him back to us."

"You really think that we can trust him? He did help train _me_."

"I trust you with my life." Steve stated. "Look how amazing you are, Natasha. I know your past was rough but look at all the good you've done now. Look at the beautiful son we have. That didn't just come from me."

Natasha lightly smiled as she stared at her son's sleeping face. He looked so much like his father and would surely be like him when he was older but she couldn't help but think that James would have a little bit of herself in him.

"You're right." she said. "I think we can trust Bucky. He did look after James when we weren't able to."

"Yeah and he would be great friends with Clint." Steve pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh no. There's going to be even more trouble if they ever become friends." Natasha lightly chuckled.

"Let's get some sleep." Steve said. "We're finally together again and we can sleep soundly knowing that we have extra protection."

"I'll have to thank Tony for this later. Maybe I'll take away one of those death threats I put on him." Natasha said.

Steve lightly chuckled before he and Natasha placed loving kisses on each of James' chubby cheeks and promtly fell asleep themselves while still having some kind of contact with their baby boy.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

James eyes went wide when the flash of the camera went off. He smiled when it was over and he heard everyone clapping. He clapped his hands although he wasn't sure what was going on.

"Happy birthday my little one." Natasha said as she hugged her now one year old son and kissed his forehead.

James giggled happily and was passed to his father.

"Happy birthday my big boy." he said as he hugged and kissed his son.

"Cake time." Pepper mused happily as she began to cut the chocolate cake that had a candle shaped like the number one. She placed a small piece on a plate and handed it to Natsha.

The mother sat on the couch with her husband and began to slowly feed her son the cake. James eagerly accepted the cake and right away began to get it smeared all over his mouth.

"That's my nephew." Clint mused as he ate his own piece of cake.

"If he stars sleeping in elevated areas, you and I are talking." Steve said as he used a napkin to try to clear the chocolate from his son's face.

"Hey, can I help it if he wants to be like me?" Clint asked with an playful tone and smirk.

"Hey! Watch the language in front of the kid." Tony declared with his own playful tone before the doors to the living room opened and Bruce walked in with a few envelopes in hand along with a brightly wrapped box.

"Steve, you got a letter." the doctor announced. "And this is for the birthday boy."

Steve accepted the letter while his son happily accepted the multi-colored box.

The soldier carefully opened the letter and took out the folded paper. Unfolding it, the captain gazed at its contents.

"What's that?" Tony asked as he peered over Steve's soldier to see what looked like a faded sketch of a landscape the inventor believed may not be real.

Steve only smirked and smiled down at his son.

"Message from an old friend."

.

.

_So...should there be a sequel? ^^_


End file.
